The Messenger
by PassionandPromise
Summary: What swirling thoughts pass through Sam's head as he stands in front of the control pillar? The world is crashing around him, and is there nothing he can do to save everyone? Implied SamxBee, SamxCarly, etc- Meant to be a oneshot, but-
1. Chapter 1

**_The Messenger_**

_by PassionandPromise_

Dylan was dead. He was lying on the gravel below him, eyes pointed toward the looming Apocalypse. Sam's eyes narrowed, ignoring the truth of what was said moments before, dropping the metal bar he has in his hands, hearing it bang off the statue he stood on, before hitting the street beneath him with a triumphant clank!

His face shot toward the steadily incoming planet overhead, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He believed that if he hit Dylan into the control pillar, the force of the hit would both kill Dylan and eliminate the threat of Cybertron, which was still fast approaching. He was wrong, and if at anything, Cybertron was nearing closer than ever.

Dylan was right- Why was he even bothering? "You can't be the hero," he'd said to him, before being toasted on the wires of the pillar. Sam wasn't the hero, since when was he ever the hero? In his head, he could hear the taunts of the man Sam hated with a vengeance, even though he was now dead, "You're just some kid, fresh from college, you've got no one left to save you! This world belongs to those who hold the power, which just so happens to be the Decepticons!" With each jeer, Sam's heart thudded faster in his chest, and he felt his hands shaking out of anger.

Was it too late?

Up above him, he could hear Megatron laughing with glee, the thunderous booms of gunfire and bombs surrounding him, encompassing the city. It seemed as if the shouts from the NEST, SWAT, and army members still fighting bravely when the chaos surrounded them, were too far away.

They were losing the battle.

The proof was imminently approaching over their heads.

Was this how it was meant to be?

It was the truth; as his head fell back down to face the man he'd killed seconds ago. The heroes were the ones who fought for their lives, like Epps and Lennox. They were the ones who had cause and meaning to every shot they fired and every step they took. They would always be the heroes. Sam shook his head, wondering why in God's name his ancestor decided to take that bloody trip to the Poles, when in the end, he discovered something which tied Sam to this catastrophe. He could see the way the Autobots looked at him now, even Bumblebee. They saw him as a child who couldn't be left alone, for fear of striking up some sort of battle that was as old as the dawns of time.

"I'm only the Messenger," he murmured, hurt by how much the realisation was true. That woman, Mearing, and even Dylan, was right. He was no hero; he was only the damn Messenger! "That's my job, I provide the information to the others and stand by in the end and watch as each and every one of my friends is killed. I'm just the Messenger, one that can only bring bad news." He felt like a tool, but that was his own fault. He was the one who wanted in on NEST, he did want to help his friends.

It seemed this was the only way to do it.

He looked over to the pillar, amazed that so many of these small things could bring so much disarray. The red light blinked, hovering right in front of him, making him think it was saying-_"Come on! Let's see if you won't be fried by me!" _It taunted him just by standing there. He closed his eyes for a brief instant, mulling over the gravity of what he was about to do. He wasn't the hero, but he was the Messenger. He was a good guy: this is what good guys do. Raising his hands, slowly, knowing that in the end, it would be some sort of sacrifice, he let himself go, feeling only grief, and knowing there would only be pain.

_No sacrifice, no victory._


	2. The UniDentified Chapter Pt 1

**A/N::** Okay, so I expected the original chapter to be the end, but I thought maybe I could continue this... If you don't want to read on I understand, and thank you for reading the original Messenger...

Alos, as always, Transformers does not belong to me... If it did, Sam and Bumblebee would be WAY more emotionally tied together and there would be way more screen time for them in the movies... But alas, I am not the director, I am but a humble fangirl... XDD

_**The Unidentified Chapter—**_

_**Part One**_

_**What May Come**_

Through the chaos that never seemed to end, there was a sudden pause, a look toward the sky and then there was silence. Everyone looked up, unable to take their eyes away from what was happening before their eyes. A look told them what they'd tried to do had failed: Cybertron was crumbling in, warping into a sort of black hole, the inside melting away into itself. The end had begun.

There were shouts for joy mainly spoken through the lips of men; neither Autobot nor Decepticon opened their mouths, the shock of seeing their once thriving planet slowly disintegrating into mere dust was too painful for either end to witness.

Bumblebee looked up, and for some reason, he thought he saw ashes falling around them like snow. Why was he seeing something that wasn't there? The Decepticons were as slow to react as he was. He wondered if they seeing what he was seeing: were they seeing what they tried to bring back above them, or to destroy what was below them?

It seemed the fight had gone from them just as soon as it had come, but he refused to leave it at that. Changing his arm into a gun, he barrelled away at anything that was not friendly, or who tried to pull his head off a minute ago. Each shot brought him closer to the end of all of this, the end of all of this fighting. He activated his helmet, falling over his face, ignoring the still falling ashes as they spiralled around him in small piles of black dust.

The NEST men gathered around him, and started to shoot away with him as they slowly made their way to the towers where the pillars had once stood. He knew the control pillar had made its fall from grace a fair ten minutes ago, and he knew that the NEST men were searching for it, so he decided to make his way over with them. Carly ran alongside him and he noticed she stuck with him even though the NEST men broke off into smaller groups, walking under his legs as he made his way through the rubble of Chicago city.

He knew that she trusted him more than the others, because Sam trusted him, and that made him happy.

Skids joined him, covering his back, shooting out at any stragglers still alive after the barrel load of shots he'd fired. He noticed Skids was quiet, and he wasn't surprised, considering his brother had gone to the Allspark now. He felt sympathy for the poor Autobot, but shook it off, knowing he could say something later, when all this fighting was finally over.

When they rounded the corner, Bumblebee's energon levels spiked, and he could make out the lifeless pillar ahead of him. He started to shuffle closer, noticing there were no Decepticons on the street. He lowered his gun, conscious of the fact there may be an ambush. Lennox, below him, started signalling Epps and a separate group to move closer, guns still raised. Carly, below him, was looking around, her eyes searching for someone. Bumblebee guessed it was Sam, but he was nowhere to be seen. Skids turned around, and they made their steady walk closer. Bumblebee deactivated his helmet.

The statue, once standing tall, had now fallen over, the pillar lying, discarded, beside it. Bumblebee stopped, seeing the motionless body of Dylan Gould hanging out of one of the arms of the statue and as he moved closer, blue optics scanning the statue itself, he jerked back, noticing it was the statue of an angel, her wings curling around the gravel below her, face down, hands held out, as if trying to catch herself before she fell. It was a sad sight.

Lennox called out to the teams as he reached the pillar first. It was deactivated. They were safe.

Skids cocked his head to one side. "So, let me get this straight: that David dude, who is lying dead on that rock over there, stopped Cybertron from entering the earth's atmosphere?"

At that precise moment, Bumblebee noticed the body, lying face down on the pavement, under the angel herself. Lennox wouldn't have seen it, Epps wouldn't have noticed, not from where they stood, but Bumblebee saw it as clear as day. It was only then that he heard Carly's voice pop the question-

"Where's Sam? He said he was coming here."

"Must've got caught up in another fight elsewhere. He's probably with Optimus," Lennox supplied, taking more interest in the pillar in front of them.

"No, he said he was coming here. Sam wouldn't detour around. He doesn't do that kind of a thing."

Bumblebee just stared at that body, scared. He knew that backpack. He knew that t-shirt, even though it was torn and bloodied. He knew those hands, curled around his face, turned away from him, as if he was shy.

"Well, he must've, because I don't see him here, Carly." Epps was looking around him, expecting to see the kid come running around a corner, a Decepticon hot on his heels, but nothing came, and he couldn't hear much, except for the faraway sounds of gunshots and metal straining against metal.

"Sam?" Carly called, her blonde hair streaking out behind her as she looked over her shoulders, away from the others, toward opposite ends of the streets. "Sam?"

Bumblebee edged closer, hoping against hope that what he was seeing wasn't real. As soon as he reached the statue, both hands reached under it, and pulled it up, feeling the stone strain under the strength of his grip. Tiny pieces of stone fell from the angel's face, serene as she was, like tears, bits gently rolling off the motionless body below her. He ignored the sound of David's body snapping in two behind him as the angel's weight squashed him. David deserved that. David deserved every snap in his bones for what had happened.

Because that was Sam's immobile body lying under the gaze of the angel.

He heard Carly scream, running immediately running toward him, eyes wide in distress. Lennox stopped and stared at the tiny human's body, barely breathing, sudden realisation hitting him hard. Epps stood behind Lennox, as did many of the men, their faces just as disturbed as Carly's as she leant over Sam, her hands trembling as she gently touched his back, feeling the blood seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Sam stopped the control pillar, not David," Epps supplied, his voice as shocked as it was broken, dropping his gun to waist level.

Skids stared at Sam, trying to comprehend what was before him, eyes wide and nervous.

Was there another dead body to add to the list?

Carly's body started to shake, the tears streaming down her face, as she buried herself into Sam's neck, confirming the truth. Bumblebee remained where he was, his head looking up to the sky, clear as day, the sun already streaming through the clouds. The fighting was over, he could tell, as he heard an incoming transmission from Rachet-

"_All Autobots report to these co-ordinates….."_

He heard all of the other Autobots reporting in to Rachet, he even saw Skids turn toward the end of the street, before turning back to him. "Well, it looks like there's nothing more that we can do here," his voice was as dead as the voices of the other men standing in silence for the brother they had lost, Carly's howls the only sound echoing off the walls of the buildings still miraculously still standing.

Bumblebee looked back down to his best friend, lying cold on the gravel, unable to move his metal frame away. Sam was-gone? Sam wasn't coming back? Sam was-

"_Skids here. We aren't able to come to you- No, we aren't injured, but- Here, let me try to say something – Sam is- No, there's no need to bring medics in-No, we can't move him, at least I don't think we should- yeah, come here, okay? Over and out." _

Skids was acting unnaturally mature in the face of all of this. Then again, when faced with so much pain and destruction, you tended not to joke around.

Bumblebee kneeled down, closer to his friend, wanting to touch him, and see if he'd move, feeling his spark dwindle under the strain of having to see a sight so broken.

Lennox put his hand on Carly's shoulder as she cried herself senseless, her cries of pain filling the ears of anyone close by. But it wasn't Carly Bumblebee was so engrossed with, it was Sam, who was alive twenty minutes ago, who looked at him in the face from under the car, eyes full of tears as he watched him march to his death, hands behind his head. It was the only picture in Bumblebee's mind, the only one he could conjure for his friend, now lost in a sea of death and numbness.

It was only then that the hurt surfaced, as Bumblebee reaslied he was never going to see his best friend alive ever again.

Was that why he saw the falling ashes earlier? The ashes, which fell, like snow?


	3. The UniDentified Chapter Pt 2

_**A/N: **_Hello everyone! I'm back! Okay, so there was a mistake in the last chapter- I know I know! It's NOT David, it's Dylan! But it's alright, Dylan doesn't really feature in the story too much anymore (he's dead) so I thought I#'d let it slide! Apologies again! x/x

Umm, by now, you're probably figuring this is a bit of a long fanfic, and I do apologize... I have big plans for this 'fic, so please bear with me...

Thank you to all the people who've commented, I really do apreciate what you have to say! =x:x=

_**Part Two:**_

_**Fray**_

He remained speechless, feeling the setting despair leek through his spark, overflowing his system. His shoulders sagged, once so full of tension, now left with nothing other than the feeling of hopelessness. They won against the Decepticons, but at the price of Sam's life. What if they'd been sooner? What if he'd managed to stop Sam in time?

Then, none of this would be happening.

Bumblebee heard Rachet roll up behind them, transforming into full Autobot mode, looking over his shoulder to see the kid lying dead on the ground. One hand touched his shoulder, the hand of Optimus, who wordlessly saw what was happening below. Bumblebee didn't move, staring down at the gravel like there was nothing more interesting in the world to see.

He closed his optics, feeling his inner self cave in close to his spark. He left everything on the outside where it was, ignoring the questions posed by Rachet. What would he do now?

Sam was the only kid he'd ever approached, so full of innocence, who didn't understand fully the ways of the world in the sense of war, and death. Sam was the only one he wanted to hang out with. Sam was his best friend, the only best friend he had here. Sure, he had the Autobots, and they were more than friends to him, more like family, but Sam was closer than they could ever be on a different level.

Sam was linked to him in a special way. Sam was like his brother, the only human who could teach him that war wasn't the only thing that mattered. Sam-

"Bumblebee?" Optimus' faraway voice brought him back to the real world. Bumblebee opened his eyes, still staring in shock at Sam. The hand on Bumblebee's shoulder shook slightly, trying to bring him back to the real world. He looked away, hesitatingly, up into Optimus' eyes. What lay in his eyes was reflected in Bumblebee's: sadness, despair that was inevitably beyond repair.

"Sam is safe with the Allspark, Bumblebee," Optimus reassured him. How was that supposed to make him feel better? He looked away, forcing himself to try and not slam a fist into the building beside him.

Carly was being pulled away from Sam, and she was screaming against the force of the pull.

"Sam! SAM! Listen to me, please! Come back, Sam! COME BACK! You PROMISED! You told me you'd come back! SAM!" she howled away, not caring who was telling her to leave it be, her arms were hitting whatever part of the body she could hit on her attacker, who was still cruelly pulling her away from the person she loved.

Lennox held Carly in his arms, and still she hit away, but Lennox didn't let go, and eventually she gave up, and she cried into his jacket, unable to bear the pain by herself anymore, her body couldn't take any more agony.

The sun was shining in full now, hovering high in the sky, beaming down on every inch of destruction around them. It was then that Bumblebee finally had the courage to speak-

"Ssssammm," his real voice crackled and hissed against the radio, and he shivered against the feeling of having to use his voice. Skids looked over to Bumblebee, taking in the broken hearted expression in those eyes, and out a hand on his arm, trying for comfort.

Optimus looked up, confused, as soon as an anomaly passed his monitors. He felt the Matrix in his chest clank against the metal, wanting to be let out. Opening his chest plates, the blue and silver object whizzed in the air in front of him, before speeding it down the street, before high tailing it back up again, as if muddled by where it was. It raised itself into the skies, higher and higher, slowing down just as it became a tiny blip in Optimus' vision.

By this time, many of the men looked up to where Optimus stood, and Epps stepped forward.

"You okay, Optimus?"

The Autobot leader continued to look to the sky, where by this time, many of the Autobots were looking, as surprised and confused as he was.


	4. The UniDenitified Chapter Pt 3

_**Part Three:**_

_**Significance**_

The Matrix stopped, and all if a sudden, the strobing blue light started to beam over all of Chicago, the lights blinding the men, who covered their eyes. Optimus blinked, wondering what on earth was happening, and Bumblebee chose that time to look up, and he saw the ashes falling again, only this time they were white, pearly, and fluorescent. On closer inspection, he noticed they weren't ashes, nor snow-

They were white feathers.

"_Do you see what I see?"_ the radio sung, the old Christmas song playing out for all to hear. Optimus looked to Bumblebee and then noticed what he was seeing.

"What are they?" he asked.

"I believe they are feathers, Optimus," Rachet supplied.

"Wait a second: why would feathers fall from the sky? The Matrix don't carry that trick with it," Skids commented, scratching his head, humour in his voice.

"_The ashes fell like snow," _the radio sang again, and Bumblebee watched silently as those feathers fell softly, quietly to the ground, before something occurred to him. He looked down to the angel, her hands still outstretched, her stony, yet friendly eyes watching Sam's body below her. Her wings stretched out behind her in massive swoops, graceful, yet terrifying. A guardian angel, he mused, before he felt another twinge in his spark. He was meant to be Sam's guardian angel.

He looked further down again, and saw the feathers were slowly trickling down Sam's body, caressing him with the touch of something he would never have the chance to feel ever again.

"Holy Mother of God, I think this is some sort of- holy miracle!" One of the men piped up, before making the sign of the cross, and getting down on his knees. Lennox looked up, watching the feathers dance through the air with a questioning glance, Epps behind him, carrying more of a what-the-hell? expression.

The lights in the sky shone like lightning holding itself long enough to be seen, and Bumblebee couldn't help but stare, his eyes lost in the one picture of beauty lost in the graves and the death below it. Was it a sign?

As the feathers continued to fall, he noticed they'd begun to sparkle, carrying with them a golden luminescence that quietly dissolved all of the sadness the group of fighters had experienced. It was like these feathers had travelled through their bodies, warming their hearts again, but it didn't work for Bumblebee, and neither had it worked for Carly, who stood, dumbfounded, by the bright lights in the sky. She was shivering, her heart completely frozen from losing the only person for her.

One feather landed on Bumblebee's hand and abruptly it dissolved into a hundred different colours, making Bumblebee jump back in confusion.

"What are they for?" Optimus asked.

"Did anyone shoot a whole nest of birds in the past five minutes?" Skids quipped.

All their questions were paused, as a brief second later; they heard a set of tires rolling through the streets close by. Optimus looked away from the sky, and went into battle mode, quipping himself ready for whatever was around the corner. No more deaths today, they'd had enough, and Optimus was not letting anything through his steely gaze.

But the transformers who passed their vision was not who they were expecting to see, and Optimus had to zoom in on their faces in order to understand what exactly he was seeing.

No, it couldn't be.

"Ironhide?" he called, "Mudflap? Identify yourselves."

Skids looked over to see his brother transforming into Autobot mode right before his eyes, and then he launched into a full run, throwing himself on top of him. "Bro, I thought I'd never see you again! How did you come back? What happened? I thought you was a gonner!"

Mudflap laughed hysterically, boxing Skids in the face, "I was! I was! We both were, bro! Up until we saw Sam! He told us we had to come back! He said he'd be able to activate the Matrix, and then we'd come back!" Mudflap indicated himself and Ironhide, who was looking at Optimus, a slight smile on his face at the expression he saw.

"Hey, Optimus, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong? Did we miss the action? We won, didn't we?" There was a hint of a joke playing on Ironhide's voice, and it dawned on them. They didn't know the truth.

"Sam brought you back with the Matrix?" Skids' doubtful voice caused them all to look to the sky again, and Bumblebee stared hopefully at the Matrix, wishing Sam would come back, Sam would be back at any minute-

"Yes, he appeared to us, as bizarre as it sounds. Sam can't operate the Matrix, since it was inside of you, so we figured we were going mad. Sam told us that we were needed to come home. _He told us this was our home_, and that all of you were waiting for us. All of a sudden, we were awake, and in the sky we saw these bright lights-"

"-And we headed on over here. Of course, Ironhide here nearly had one hella heart attack when he hears the fighting was over- He really wanna kill some Decepticon butt!" Mudflap chorused his chuckle the last thing they all wanted to hear.

"What is wrong, everyone? It's not surprising we were brought back from the dead with something that could bring us back from the dead, is it?" Ironhide's voice held a tinge of worry, and Optimus looked away from his comrades faces, looking to Sam's body.

"He must've brought you back, as I did not activate the Matrix." The heavy eyes with which he regarded Sam, reflected in the faces of the others and when Ironhide caught up to Optimus, he realised what he was looking at so sadly.

"What? Sam is-"

"His body temperature suggests that of being dead for the past half hour, Ironhide," Rachet supplied, grief etched on his face, and collectively, everyone gasped when the feathers abruptly stopped falling, as they disintegrated into dust shards, falling into the palms of the men and machines.

The Matrix stopped it's glow, receding into itself, slowly hovering back down to eye level, back to where Optimus stood, before swinging slowly toward Bumblebee, stopping in front of his blue optics. Bumblebee leaned forward, wondering if he could see Sam inside, and to his surprise, the Matrix leaned in closer, almost touching his face.

'_I'm here,'_ it seemed to say_,' I'm here, and I'm not leaving_.'

* * *

><p>N'waaaaaaaa! Okaies, come on, we all know what's gonna happen next! xx

What do you think? I do love reviews, no matter what you wanna say!

xoxoxox


	5. The UniDentified Chapter Pt 4

**A/N: **Wowza, thank you soooo much everyone! I can't believe you all like my story! X)

_**Part Four:**_

_**I Took a Moment _**_

Bumblebee held out his hands, and into it fell the Matrix, completely drained of energy, but not before a small, miniscule, silver light flew through its centre, whispery and translucent, flowing through the air. Lennox squinted his eyes, and Epps cursed.

"Is that a threat, by any chance?" he asked, gripping his gun tighter.

"Ssssaammmm," Bumblebee mumbled through static. Lennox and Optimus looked to each other, confusion etched on their faces, Ironhide leaned in closer, watching the whisper thin white light descend from where Bumblebee sat.

"What exactly is that?" Rachet asked.

"Jesus, it's tiny," Skids was more surprised than Mudflap, who simply stared at the little thing like it was no more than a fly, which it seemed it was.

Carly slowly approached it, as it reached her height, her hands coming out to feel for it, against the will of Lennox, who cried out to not touch it. Once her fingers grazed through the almost invisible material, she gave a cry of delight, her eyes closing against the warmth of something so small, a smile on her lips, before she reopened her eyes and let the strip of filmy smoke fall to the ground, her hands falling away from where it sat, the smile still there.

Bumblebee watched, everyone watched, Carly the only one who knew the truth as she stepped forward, toward Sam's body, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him onto his back, Sam's face staring unflinchingly into the skies.

"What's it doing?" Lennox stepped forward to see the white light disappear into Sam's chest, a small sucking sound the only thing they could make out.

"It's Sam," Carly cried, her voice holding the hope all of the others were afraid to have. "Sam's back!"

Bumblebee leaned forward, taking in the scratches on Sam's face, the bruises hidden under the black dust on his face, his clothes, through the small glances of skin under his shirt. He took in every single inch of his charge's face, body, letting the truth of what had happened to Sam wash over him.

Sam saved the world.

Sam stopped the control pillar, effectively saving everyone on this planet, human and machine.

All of a sudden, Sam forced in a breath that no one believed they'd ever hear again, as he forced his body out of what seemed like a deep sleep, his arms pushing him off the ground. His eyes went wide, as he crashed into Carly's body, her cry of happiness reflected on the faces of the men and Autobots watching.

"Oh, God! Sam, I love you, I love you, I love you- Please, promise me, you won't do that again? Please, promise!" Her voice hollered over everything else, and Sam relaxed into her embrace, his unsteady arms reaching around her, pulling her as close as he could.

"I told you I was coming back," he croaked, his voice toned down by the amount of black smoke he inhaled from earlier.

"Why did you do that? I almost lost you, Sam!"

"I'm the – Messenger, right? That's what Mearing said, and it's what Dylan told me, and they-," he coughed, bending over his whole body consumed with violent tremors.

"Messenger? What the hell are you talking about? Oh, it doesn't matter; just promise me you won't do that again, okay?"

He was locked in her embrace, unable to feel his way out of it, when he heard Lennox's voice, calling out- "Hey, give the kid a chance to breathe, we don't want him falling over again!"

Sam was able to make out the voices of the Autobots, and he looked over his shoulder, as soon as Carly let him go, to see them all hovering over them. A confused look came over him, something happened a second ago, but he couldn't recall-

_Feathers-_

_There were feathers-_

"Sam? Can you tell us what happened?" Optimus bent forward, "Aside from the obvious?"

"What do you mean? Where- Where are the Decepticons? What happened?" Sam looked muddled, his face running from each end of the street, wondering what on earth had happened.

_There was a blinding light-_

_Ironhide. Mudflap._

"_Home?"_

_Feathers-_

"_Of course you belong-"_

"_Messenger-"_

_Cybertron-_

_Heaven-_

Sam shook his head, looking down to where he was sitting-

'_Raising his hands, slowly, knowing that in the end, it would be some sort of sacrifice, he let himself go, feeling only grief, and knowing there would only be pain-'_

_The face of an angel…_

_The Matrix- The Matrix!_

"Something to do with the- the Matrix! Light- Faces, Cybertron-"Sam looked up, where the hell was Cybertron?

"Sam?" Carly was worried, "You don't remember what you just did?"

"I-," he looked down to his hands, "I guess I delivered a Message, right? Just like I always do." Of that much, he was sure. Lennox was confused, and Epps cocked an eyebrow up, looking toward Rachet, whose perceptions of what the boy was experiencing was amnesia.

"I guess you did, Sam," Lennox rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, indicating he was joking.

In that instant, Bumblebee thought he saw another feather falling on top of his charge's head, and leaned in toward Sam, who saw what his guardian was doing and looked up to him, a smile on his lips. "Hey, Bee, what's up?" He laughed when Bumblebee looked a little taken aback. "What's wrong, Bee?"

"_Do you see what I see?"_ his radio crooned, and Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"What? Do I look weird?"

Bumblebee pointed to Sam's back, where Optimus picked it up immetiately, sensing the scout's distress.

Wings. Transparent, barely there, and they could only be seen for a few seconds, before they disappeared completely, but they were there, Bumblebee wasn't hallucinating.

"In all my years, I've never in my life seen a being quite like that," Optimus laughed, as the pale white wings vanished into the air, like the dust from the feathers. They were Sam's feathers, obviously.

The feathers from the sky were all of Sam's.

Rachet looked to both the Autobots, saying "Great, I'm going to have my work cut out for me when we get back to base!"

Epps laughed, "Oh yeah, I think we'll all have our work cut out for us when we get back, especially if we get attacked by Mearing!" The men all burst into laughter at that, and Carly chuckled, hand holding Sam's.

"You didn't hear what she said about me, then," Sam's face veered toward anxiety, looking up to Carly, who looked at him again, worried.

"Who?"

Sam looked up to the statue of the angel, standing high above them, and for that second, he believed what she'd said, the angel, when he was asleep, when he was drifting through the remnants of what he was then and what he was slowly becoming.

"… Nothing, never mind." Sam smiled, reassuring her that her boyfriend was not going mad, but Bumblebee looked toward the statue and blinked, before holding a hand out toward Sam, as he looked back down. Sam beamed at his Guardian. "Hey, big guy, you okay? You look like you're in shock or something."

Bumblebee nearly strangled him at this outburst. Did he not fully grasp the fact that he was dead a few minutes prior? He used his fingers and gently picked the tiny human up, ignoring his protests, holding out his hand for Carly to get onto.

"Bee! Don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you? Whenever you guys pick me up like this, I feel like a freaking pet!" Sam's eyes were shining, his face staring straight into Bumblebee's, who tried to seem innocent, but knew this wasn't working. When Carly climbed onto the giant's hand, he held them close to his chest plate, wondering if Sam would get the idea, without him having to use words.

There were a few muffled chuckles from Skids, Mudflap, and Epps, who couldn't contain themselves. Optimus looked away, a small chuckle playing on his lips, unable to hide itself from the world.

Eventually, when the remarks died down, and when all was left to that uneasy silence, Bumblebee looked down to see Sam leaning against his chest plate, as if weary. His eyes were closed, and there wasn't a word coming from the tiny human's mouth. Carly noticed this, and put her hand on his shoulder, and still Sam didn't stir, until, ten seconds later, he whispered-"Missed you too, Bee."

Bumblebee felt his spark whirring with delight, and his face crinkled with happiness. Optimus put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, causing the young scout to turn around, still holding the two humans. When the other Autobots got a good look at Sam, Carly taking in the fact he was safe and sound, peacefully falling into sleep, everyone decided to call it in, and head home.

Home.

There was a voice; softly luring Sam into that passive numbness he called dreams. A voice he recognised instantly, one that drew him toward her, a voice he recognised as the angel's.

The angel who saved his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okaies, soooo, this is the end to the first part of the series... And then continuation starts as of now! I know for some of you, you probably all think that putting an angel into the mix doesn't fix right, but whenever I think of war, and fighting, I imagine angels protecting the innocent...

Angels are something I believe firmly in, so I do apologise to anyone who thinks this is a little less like a fanfiction and more of a rant and rave about what does and doesn't exist...

I hope you've enjoyed it so far anyway, and please tell me if you like it, or not! Thanks a million! xoxox


	6. Emotive Dissensions Pt 1

_**Emotive Dissensions **_

_**Part One:**_

_**Words of the Giver_**_

"_You are the Messenger, Sam, but not in the way you believe so firmly. You are a Messenger, not only because you help those most important to you, you save, and you protect what is dearest to you-"_

"_I don't believe what you're trying to tell me."_

"_I know you find it hard to accept the veracity of who you are. Belief is hard to achieve when you are surrounded by ruin. Ask those you love, and they will say the same, but ask them what they think of your calling, and they will agree with me. I know-"_

"_I can't say that, can I? I'm no longer there. I made my choice. I saved them, but not because I am the Messenger. Because I am someone who isn't given a choice in the matter. I never am."_

"_And if you were given the choice to choose how this battle occurred, what would you have done?"_

"_Why do you want to know? You should know."_

"_I am curious."_

"_If I had the choice, I wouldn't have let Bee go with Optimus and the others, and I would have tried, and tried to give him back his voice, and I wouldn't have let Sentinel do what he did: I would've saved Ironhide, and Mudflap, and all of the men who died to save us. I would've found a way to kill Megatron, or have him locked up. I would've been with the Autobots from the very beginning of all of this, so I couldn't have had the chance to be left out it."_

"_Hm, interesting choices."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You chose to be with Bumblebee, you chose to give him what he lost, you chose to save those intimate to you, you chose to kill for those you love, but then you decided against death, instead choosing for a less violent method. You chose to be with your friends right through to the end of this, even if the outcome had remained the same, because you wanted that time with each and every one of them. Even in the face of pain, at least you'd be together."_

"_So?"_

"…_You are a very selfless person, Sam. Instead of saying ' I'd choose to stop all of this, end the fighting, make it like none of it ever happened, like I'd never met these strange beings who chose our world to fight on,' you said, that you wanted to be with them. You are glad you know them, and that is why you were chosen to be the Messenger-"_

"_What-?"_

"His eyes are opening, thank Primus."

"He could've slept a little longer, Ironhide."

"No, I want this boy awake. I want to see he is safe."

"The boy survived death. Expect him to try sleeping it off for a week at least-"

"No way would I let that happen, Optimus! Sam needs to wake, and we need to find out how he worked the Matrix, because stuff like that don't happen without a serious explanation."

Softly breathe in, before breathing back out. Take in each breath, and believe it won't be your last. Not this time-

_Burning, why in God's name was he burning so much? His whole body was on fire, and he was dying-dying-dying. He let it sink in, before he felt the breath being knocked out of him again. Blindly pushing at whatever lay beside him, whatever seared at his skin like it was play dough- He was on fire, why was he on fire, what was happening, oh God, there was something boiling his chest into tiny fragments of rotten flesh, oh god oh god oh god oh god—_

The hitch in Sam's breathing alerted the Autobots standing above him, and Sam's eyes fluttered open then, his eyes blinded against the blue optics of Optimus. He jumped, cursed, and fell back on the bed, his heart racing faster than when he was running away from-from-

"Are you alright, Samuel?" The gentle whirr of Optimus' voice brought Sam right back to earth.

Where he belonged, where he was safe.

"F-Fine. Just a dream, it's nothing." All at once, Sam felt the tight bandages over his chest, which constricted his breathing, and as he looked down, he took in how much of his body was covered by the white stuff. All the way down to his waist, and he felt he couldn't breathe. Taking a shallow breath, he relaxed into the quilts, closing his eyes, before opening them again, as quick as lightning, afraid to drop asleep.

Optimus, Rachet and Ironhide towered over him, and he realised Carly was by his side. Where the hell was he? He looked around, but received the answer from Rachet-

"We are back at base. Home."

The white, sterile walls stared back at him, the dim, white lights playing with the white tiled floor. There was nothing in here, but it was huge.

Home? Funny, he said something along those lines earlier, hadn't he?

"How long have I-"

"Two days. You woke of your own accord."

"They didn't want to leave your side, not for a minute," Carly's voice whispered, and Sam looked to her, her pale face, tired eyes, blond hair hanging limply from her shoulders. She smiled at him, and her face lit up. He noticed what looked like tears on her cheeks, and reached out to her, his fingers tracing her face, and she leaned into his hand, her eyes never straining from his.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded. "You need to sleep."

"Can't. I keep thinking of you." Sam looked down at this, biting his lip. "You're awake, though, so don't worry about me. I'll get some sleep soon, I promise. You just worry about yourself, okay?"

"I missed you," he murmured, and she chuckled.

"When you decided to go visit the skies? I missed you too, when you were gone." He smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat. He loved this girl too much. It was killing him.

"Samuel? I understand if you do not want to answer any questions, but we need to-"

"What is it, Optimus? How can I- help?" He felt himself almost stutter at the word, and he shook his head at it. He leaned up, his hand still holding Carly's, which she squeezed affectionately.

The Autobots looked to each other, possibly deciding how to phrase their questions, without seeming to alarm Sam, which made him angry. If they were going to ask about how he ended up in that Matrix, he would have a lot of fun answering.

"What, are you afraid I'll flinch at your questions? I'm not afraid to speak about what happened."

"I'm glad you are, Samuel. But-"

"How did you end up in the Matrix?" Ironhide was the most blunt so far, although Sam did hear their snippet of conversation just as he was waking up, so it came as no surprise.

"If I'm to be honest, and yes, you will think me insane- I ended up in the Matrix, because of a choice I made. I was given that choice- I was given it because of an- an angel. Someone or something way higher up than any of us. She let me choose how I wanted to go on." Sam was as blunt as he could be, but it caused Rachet to raise eyebrows.

"Hm, it seems you need a few more hours of sleep, Sam," he answered.

"I'm. Not. Messing. Around. You see, this is why I knew you weren't going to believe me." Sam huffed, crossing his arms.

"You said it was a choice you made- What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"A choice-?" Sam swallowed. Wow, where did he begin?

"_Interesting choices."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"She appeared to me. I was already dead, Optimus. I couldn't have been making this up, I swear-"

"It's alright, Samuel. We understand. We really do." The fathery tone in Optimus' voice made Sam stare into the sheets of the bed. He'd said he was okay with speaking about his death, and already he was stuttering like a child.

"How did you know you were dead?" Rachet asked disbelievingly. Sam closed his eyes, reluctantly, painfully against his wishes, against what his mind wanted.

"I-I could feel everything, and my heart was racing, so fast I thought I would never hear it stop. It was pumping faster and faster, and then, all of a sudden, the pain- the burning pains, everything, it was all gone. I was- floating, drifting through endless space. I couldn't feel my heartbeat. I couldn't feel my body, everything was-," he swallowed, "-Gone.

"And then, something came to me, and I could hear, wings, I could see light, and I saw- a girl, younger than me, with bright red eyes. I can't remember anything else, other than the conversation we had, and I know something came after it, but I just can't remember-"

"What did she say?"

Sam sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to reply to. This was his personal business. Instead, he faltered, and looking up, asked-

"Optimus? There's something I need to ask you first, a question." Patiently, the leader looked down on the wavering human, who just couldn't say what he knew all of them needed to hear.

"What is it, Samuel?"

"… Did you ever hear Mearing call me a name? Something very specific? Like, a title?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I could see her calling you a lot of names, kid," Ironhide huffed, crossing his arms. Sam let it go.

"It's just- It's nothing, never mind. Basically, the girl asked me what I would choose to do, if I could replay the events leading up to the battle, and even in the battle itself."

"And what did you say in return?"

* * *

><p>So, this kinds drags on a little, but ah well... It does get really interesting a little later on! I can't wait for you guys to see it! Until then, however, I have to tease everyone! XPP<p>

Oh, and Emotive Dissensions, for those that don't know, means Emotional Strifes.

Thanks for reading, and see y'all soon! xoxox


	7. Emotive Dissensions Pt 2

_**A/N: **_Well... This is kind of just a filler for the next chapter... I do hope everyone likes it, and also, thank you to everyone who has read along and reviewed: I do appreciate all you've said! =^_^=

_**Part Two**_

_**The Wish for the Want_**_

Sam couldn't reply. What was playing through his mind, like the turning wheels of time, were all the choices he made to save everyone, and yet, wasn't it obvious to them how he chose to go on?

"Samuel?" Optimus was leaning in, his voice still calm, but with a note of sternness in it. There was a push for an answer: Optimus needed to know. Beside him, he saw Ironhide lean in, and say-

"You chose to save us, didn't you?"

"Yes, you guys were one of my choices-"Sam whispered, recalling how it felt, to be in the company of a child with wings, something so pure and innocent, pure as whiteness. No, not whiteness. Not even the purest colour could compare to purity itself. His hands flexed with a little more than anxiety.

"How many bargains did you make with the angel?" Rachet pushed. "That's dangerous, Sam, making a bargain with someone who has the power to take away all that you've gained-" Rachet was interrupted by Sam, who this time, was getting sick of being talked over like he was a child: he was able to make his own decisions, thank you very much.

"She is good, and if you were to ask me how I know, why don't you take a good look at the person standing in front of you right now? I'm alive. I am breathing, I am not dead. Your friends, the ones you lost in battle a few days ago, are alive. Ironhide is alive. Mudflap is alive- The men, who lost _their_ lives, who gave up everything for _your war_, for _your fight_ to the death, are still dead, because they chose to move on. They didn't want to come back in case- in case it meant they had to fight again, " Sam let what he'd said sink in, before turning to Optimus. He took in the severity of what he's said, and internally, he winced. "You want to know what choices I made?" His voice, usually so in control, was now making the highest pitching squeal he'd ever made in his entire life, considering his voice had fully deepened.

"_-You wanted to be with them-"_

"I told her, I wanted to be with Bee, I wanted to be with you guys, no matter what the outcome, I chose to save the people I care for, and, even if I had to, kill Megatron myself. I chose to _stay here_." He waited for Optimus' answer, for any of their answers, but none came, and he couldn't help the rush of emotion that flowed from his body, causing him to shake.

"Do you know what hurt the most when you guys took off two years ago? When I got off the ship, after bringing _you_ back Optimus? _None_ of you said goodbye. I was just dropped off home, and nothing else was said. Why? Was that the most important thing? Bringing you back, because that was my _destiny_? What about after my _destiny_, Optimus? Did I just not exist after that? Was I nothing to you?

"Was _Mikeala_ nothing to you after that? That was the reason, you know. She knew what happened then was hurting me, and she told me to contact you, to find a way to base, so we could talk things over. We fought about it, and quite frankly, I didn't see the point in trying to find you. You'd always find a way to shove me out of your line of vision. _I'm_ too small a human to make any difference, amn't I? Mikeala and I broke up over _that_, Optimus.

"You didn't even give Bee a chance to tell me anything: not one of you bothered to even text, _call_ me. A simple text, telling me how you all got on? Was that so _hard_ for you, considering you had our earthly problems to deal with in the past few years?"

The fight had left him, he was left breathless, and his ribs hurt from trying not to breathe too hard. He was heart-broken. He recalled the feeling when he walked back to his home, tired, and upset after all that happened. One hand in one pocket, Mikeala in the other, his parents on his opposite side. There were a flurry of images, and each one caused another tear to fall down his cheeks, as he stared boldly into Optimus' eyes. There was no answer.

"I would do anything for you guys. I would- sorry, no, _correction_- I _have_ walked to the ends of the earth for you, I have been chased, I have been taunted, laughed at, made a fool of, and not just by your Decepticon enemies, but by the people I used to know _very well_ as friends. To top it all off, I've been killed, _twice_, for you guys. _You_ chose to fight here, and so everyone here is helping. Would it _kill_ you all to at least try and do the same in return?"

When Optimus finally had the chance to utter a few words, his voice was as grave as it was sincere, but not even that had the power to overtake the two years he'd spent _wondering_ if the Autobots had turned into some sort of _freaking myth_-

"Samuel, we are sorry for the trouble we have caused you, and all of your family, but we had no choice after the battle. You _did_ tell Bumblebee you wanted a normal life, you told _me_ you wanted a normal life-"

"That was _before_ you died and I had to raise you out of your grave! _That_ was when I was a kid, Optimus. I'm not one anymore-"

"You are still young, Samuel."

What? Oh, so when he shoved a bloody metal box into Megatron's spark, when he resurrected their Autobot leader, when he died to save them, that wasn't meant to be enough? What the hell could he have given next? Should he have just _stayed dead_ for them? Would they have missed him much more then?

"And how old is Bumblebee in my years? Did you decide to push him out on the battlefield when he was a teenager too? He must have had a lot of _maturing_ to do when he first had to kill someone." He knew it was very childish, but he couldn't care less anymore. _His_ _fight_ may have gone with the remnants of death, but he still had the _bark_ in him to tide it all over. Hell, he just came back from being dead, so he was _allowed_ a few snappy remarks.

There was a haunting silence, and it was recognised immediately by Rachet, by which he leaned down in front of Sam, who did not flinch at all. "Don't talk to Optimus that way, boy. You do not know the first thing about war-"A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Rachet looked back to Optimus.

"Samuel is right, Rachet. Bumblebee _was_ young when he was placed in the war for Cybertron, we met him when we crossed paths out on the battlefield, and he saved my life also. At the cost of killing his first Decepticon. He was frightened, but we all had to bear similar pain. Don't believe Bumblebee was the first to see-"

"That's not the problem here, Optimus," Sam sounded desparte, grappling at the few blunt traits that went with having to point out your story. "Have you ever heard of innocence? Bee was just a kid. And yet, Bee would do anything to protect those he loves, even if he died as a result. I-."

Sam felt lost, thinking to that moment, when he truly believed Bee was going to die, just as he saw his best friend march to his death, hands held behind his head, face sad, eyes downcast. "I almost saw him die, Optimus. And if you saw that face, _his face_, you'd understand, that-"Sam looked down, closing his eyes, letting the tears brim over again, falling down his cheeks, onto his hand, and still holding Carly's. She squeezed his hand again.

"There are always choices. I wasn't afraid to make the choice to die. Not because I just witnessed war, not because of the fact the Decepticons were winning. I wasn't afraid to die, because in the end, my death would've meant Bee would've survived, and Carly would be safe, and you all got the chance to see that this planet was- _is_- your home._ Always_."

He'd said it again. Why did he speak those words? Why was the word _'choice'_ or even _'choosing'_ so important to him? Why was the message of home so striking to him? He was surprised with himself, not because what he was saying had absolutely nothing to do with their conversation, but because there was truth in his words.

Optimus waited, watching this being with the world on his shoulders. So he considered them as part of his family, as such. He could see what he was trying so hard to say, just as Ironhide had said to them when he found them in the city-

"_He told us this was our home, and that all of you were waiting for us."_

Sam said that. Sam told them to come back, to come home. Sam wasn't terrified to die, he was happy if it meant saving them. He was trying to do what his heart dictated, even if it meant more pain.

"I was told, a while ago, by two different people, I played a specific role in all of this, in everything you guys done. I was given a name, a name I didn't want, because it meant I was put out in the cold everytime you faced the world by yourselves-"

Optimus could see it then, why Bumblebee enjoyed Sam's company so much, why Bumblebee didn't want to leave his best friend when they docked the ship all those years ago. Sam was exactly the same as Bumblebee: they shared a link no other Autobot held with a human. The ties that bound them remained still, invisible to the naked eye, but as strong as the bond shared between brothers.

Sam had to face the world by himself the moment he left for home two years ago. Bumblebee had to face a brand new world the moment he stepped down on this earth many, many years ago.

"- I didn't want that. I wanted us to face this together, but it was impossible when we were apart to even tell you. Mearing, and Dylan: they said I was the Messenger, someone who delivers, and then watches on, helpless, as those I love are killed, or beaten, or lost. That role, I… I didn't want it. But the angel told me that because I was the Messenger, I was the only one who could do what I just did. She said-"

"_I know you find it hard to accept the veracity of who you are. Belief is hard to achieve when you are surrounded by ruin. Ask those you love, and they will say the same, ask them what they think of your calling, and they will agree with me."_

"What, Sam? What did she say?" Carly whispered, pressing him to go on, and he was glad for her. She was the one pushing him to say it: she knew he needed to get up to five years' worth of pain and sorrow off his chest.

"What do you guys think? Am I really the Messenger, like she says I am?"

There was an unspoken plea in his voice, and he wasn't sure the others could hear it-

_The wish for it to not be true_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**In the next chapter there will be revealtions, especially to do with the angel... Although I'm not quite sure if anyone would think of it quite like I do, but it was the only way I could get this to fit together... So, if you have a problem, please don't raise any flames... Gabrail, the angel, is my first original character for a fanfiction...

Ah wells, R&R please: it's greatly appreciated!

xoxoxox


	8. Emotive Dissensions Pt 3

_**Part Three:**_

_**The Promise_**_

It took a while for any of them to answer. Ironhide and Rachet found each watching the other; Optimus looked away, contemplating what to say. But they weren't even the first to answer. Sam heard footfalls coming closer, and he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening.

Bumblebee.

The yellow plates gleamed in the light, and Sam took in the fact there were no more scratches on his plating, before smiling. Bee was safe.

"_You're loved and always will be loved in return," _the radio sang, as the Autobot scout knelt down to where Sam sat, looking into his eyes beseechingly, endeavouring to convince Sam that whatever had happened, there was no need for worries anymore. _"One night to be confused, one night to speed up truth, we had a promise made." _Sam smiled, one hand held up to touch Bumblebee's cheek plate, rubbing it. Bumblebee leaned in, smiling.

"It does not matter, Sam. I believe that is what Bumblebee is trying to say," Ironhide filled in.

"Still, it does matter to me," Sam murmured, still looking into Bee's optics, seeing the scout happy for the first time in a while. When Sam uttered those words, Bumblebee dropped back a little, but Sam pulled him back. "It's not you, Bee. Don't be worried- I'll- Look, let's just leave it, okay?" He sighed, feeling the pent up emotion falling away through his body just as he took a breath.

"I agree with the angel," Optimus murmured. Everyone looked up to him, except Sam. Looks like she was right, he thought.

He was just a tool.

He felt his eyes close, as the pain resurfaced. He was just a weapon to be used. "But not for the reasons you seem so stubborn to believe. You are a Messenger, Samuel. But you do more than what you explained. You may run around, as you would say. You may 'deliver' messages, and provide whatever necessary information, but you saved my life, and the lives of the people of this planet, three times over. You are more than a Messenger."

"_You are glad you know them, and that is why you were chosen to be the Messenger-"_

"…_You are a very selfless person, Sam."_

"_You are the Messenger, Sam, but not in the way you believe so firmly. You are a Messenger, not only because you help those most important to you, you save, and you protect what is dearest to you-"_

For just that split second, he thought he heard the flutter of wings, and in his mind, he saw them, as clear as day. She was there, watching over him, like she permanently was. He could feel her there, her presence as light and as soft as the pillow below him. It wasn't like she was peeking in, or saying "I told you so," but she was there to urge him to say what she desparately needed all of the others to hear.

He couldn't see her, and he felt himself blank out as she stood close to him. He was not able to see her, she couldn't appear unless he wanted her to. He knew that. He opened his eyes, feeling her hands take his, and lift them.

"_Tell them, please,"_ she whispered, her voice pleading, urgent, her fingers trailing through his, before disappearing completely. _"Tell them what they all need to hear."_

He opened his eyes, feeling the words come as sure as they had been formed in his mind. It gave his stomach a turn in exhilaration: this was his chance to prove he was more than a Messenger-

"…_You are a very selfless person, Sam. Instead of saying ' I'd choose to stop all of this, end the fighting, make it like none of it ever happened, like I'd never met these strange beings who chose our world to fight on,' you said, that you wanted to be with them. You are glad you know them, and that is why you were chosen to be the Messenger-"_

"_What-?"_

"_There was a reason you were chosen as a Messenger, and before you beg me to stop, please listen. I want you to hear the reasons why. You being chosen as the Messenger was exactly what your great-great-grandfather wanted, Sam. He wanted the world to know the Witwicky name, and to understand that humans can do _anything_ for the greater good. He chose to sacrifice himself, body and mind, in order for someone else in the Witwicky family line, to take up what he began._

"_In that way, he met me."_

"_He met you? How?"_

"_Archibald Witwicky activated Megatron that fateful day when he discovered the machine in the ice. He was about to resurrect Megatron through his navigation pad, and without even knowing how he was doing it. If things continued the way they were, Archibald Witwicky would've unleashed the monster, and wrecked devastation on earth. The Autobots wouldn't have even been there to help. Not even Bumblebee was there to help._

"_I could see this from the stars. I could see the destruction that could be caused by one human, and I realised that I needed to step in before it was too late._

"_Immediately, I appeared to Archibald, and broke the news to him, just as he was speaking to the crew members from the cave under the ice. I stilled time, and spoke to him of the future of mankind, and gave him a reason not to ruin what he could take credit for. He took my words, and listened to what the future held, and in this way, he found out about you, Samuel James Witwicky."_

"_So you started all of this?"_

"_No, I merely helped. Archibald decided to sacrifice what he knew, everything he'd challenged regarding faith and science, in order to save the world, many, many years ago. He entrusted all of his faith, his belief, and his hope, to you, Sam. He gave you a fate no other human could be given. _

"_After he 'lost his mind', as you would say, I sent out a signal of sorts, for the entire galaxy to hear. Bumblebee was the first to arrive, and in his way, without any help from me, he found out about the Allsparks residence, here, on earth. He found out the truth about you, and had been waiting for the moment for you to be born. Bumblebee arrived here over forty years ago, before the Decepticons arrived, before Optimus even knew the Allsparks existence here on earth."_

"_So you brought Bee here? Did my great great-"_

"_He knew everything that was going to take place, Sam, he even knew we would have this conversation." _

"_So what's next? What will happen now? Is it all over?"_

"_Does it feel over? Do you_ feel_ an ending, Sam?"_

"_You know the future, so you tell me."_

"… _It is not over, Sam. There is still something that all of the Autobots should be aware of."_

"_What?"_

"_You can figure it out, Sam. What do you honestly think?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Whooooooo! Finished Part Two! Now we are finally getting somewhere!

Thanks again to everyone who commented, especially **the-ice-cold-alchemist** for the info...

Please read and review.. I do love comments, whatever shape they come in!

X3

xoxoxoxox


	9. Asylum of the Scripture Pt1

_**Asylum of the Scripture **_

_**Part One:**_

_**Wondering_**_

It was days before he was allowed out on the grounds of base. When Rachet finally rolled his eyes to the protests Sam gave, pointing toward the exit of the infirmary, Sam jumped with glee, and climbed out of the bed. He was finally able to walk, and see how things had changed. It had only been two weeks, yet the changes to the government buildings were drastic since he had been here last. They were still taking apart any metal that could be salvaged, and he could make out the Autobots tearing up chunks of the stuff, dropping it on the floor of the men beside them.

He watched them silently, sending up a prayer for the angel to hear, hoping that they wouldn't find too many dead bodies lying mangled underneath the sheaths of steel. Hands in pockets, he found his footing over one of the broken and torn down helicopters which hadn't been moved yet. In the distance he saw Lennox calling out orders for the men, and Epps standing out on the side, one box of medical supplies in one hand, and in the other, a hammer.

Epps was the first to see him walking steadily toward them.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here!" One of the officers called out, and Sam mentally cursed himself, turning around, huffing.

"Look, I'm here to help-"

"No, you need to leave, please, sir-"

"I'm with the Autobots, for Chrissakes! Jesus, I have been here for the past two weeks-"

"Even more of a reason for you to leave. I'll ask you to please follow me, sir-"The stout officer grabbed Sam by the arm, and started to pull him along, but stopped as he heard Epps call out-

"Hey, Sam! He's with me."

The officer looked at Epps doubtfully, "Mearing won't like this-"

"Mearing knows this guy, and practically all of the team here know him. Please let him go." Epps waited until the officer slinked away, a pair of eyes still on Sam.

"You shouldn't be here, Sam," Epps whispered, turning from the officer, and walking with Sam toward where he originally was walking, toward Lennox and Ironhide. "Mearing will eat you if she finds you here."

"I've been here for two weeks, and all Mearing wants to do is eat me?" Sam asked jokingly. "Where is she anyway?"

"Lurking around. She still wants the Autobots gone. We, that is, all of us guys here, including the President of the United States, wants them to stay. He said it was their home, just like you did, from the beginning."

"So, I'm guessing Mearing doesn't want that."

"Doesn't want it? She despises the fact she can't do nothing about it." Epps chuckled, and Sam smiled easily, as Lennox turned toward them, seeing the two men approaching.

"Sam? When did you get out of infirmary?"

"Just now, and before any of you say anything, I'm here to help, and I'm not moving until I do, Lennox," Sam's voice held an inch of steel in it. No way in hell was anyone keeping him back anymore, not on his watch.

"Wasn't thinking of doing that. I'm just worried you'll get yourself hurt. You still look pale."

"Nothing a bit of movement won't fix," Sam replied good naturedly, pulling his hands out, and taking in all the devastation around him. "What are we doing?"

"Moving base. Were just getting the last of anything we can use here," Lennox answered, pulling out something that looked vaguely sharp from a pile of metal containers. Ironhide lifted up those containers, and dropped them to the side, before stepping back.

"I'm afraid we found another one," he mumbled, and Sam looked over Lennox's shoulders, taking in the sight of red-

_There was brightness- burning, searing, brightness- he screamed out in pain, feeling his hands wet with so much blood, blood, blood, blood- Oh God, blood- he was covered in-_

"I need another stretcher!" Epps called out, while Lennox stared at the body lying inside the metal, squashed as if it was nothing but a strawberry caught between the folds of a blender. Sam looked away-

_Why was he bleeding so much? Breathing's too fast- He can't feel his body- Why can't he feel his legs? Oh God, thepain-thepain-thepain-thepain-thepain-thepain-_

"Can you recognise who it is?" Ironhide asked emotionlessly, his hands flexing.

"No, I cant." Lennox rubbed the cap he was wearing, before throwing it off, letting it hit the floor, cursing. He turned away from the body, hands over his eyes. He turned back and took a look again, crouching down, he murmured a prayer.

"Hey, bud, you've been at this for the past few days, nights even. You really should take a break-" Epps' voice was drowned out by Lennox's.

"There are over eighty dead bodies in here, and so far, we've only found thirty! I can't rest until all of my men, no matter what shape they're in, are accounted for-"

_He felt himself being squished into nothingness, and eventually, he knew his voice would be heard by no one-_

"Officer Adam Brennan," Sam murmured, watching the body before him, as he walked toward Lennox. Epps turned to him, forgetting what he was saying.

"What?" Lennox's voice carried through the sight of blood and bodies mangled beyond all recognition.

"Officer Adam Brennan, that's his name," Sam tried not to think of those last few moments, the ones where he felt what Adam felt, seeing the face of an innocent 18 year old boy, eyes framed by blond hair, smiling face. Sam closed his eyes, and turned away.

"How can you-"

"I just know, okay? I can tell," Sam felt sick, but he fought the urge to run. His hands were shaking. "There's another two bodies underneath him, one female, the other male. Her name is Sarah Williams, and the other is John Murray, both sergeants." The two men and Autobot looked at him in disbelief.

"You can recognise them? How?" Lennox was heart-broken. He knew John very well, and he was on the same team as Adam once before.

"Please don't ask me that, I just know," Sam whispered, feeling uneasy, his hands finding their way back into his pockets so the others couldn't see what he could so clearly.

He turned away and walked out of the room entirely, feeling the gazes of those men fire into the back of his head. As he found his way to the entrance, he caught the looks of the same officer as before, who smiled at him evilly.

Sam stopped, looking at him straight in the eye, before approaching him, "Look here, you son of a bitch, before you even think about smiling in the face of all these bodies lying there. There are people underneath all of that, and they are so fucking messed up, not even the families will be able to recognise them. Show some fucking respect." It shut the officer's mouth up straightaway, and he stared coldly ahead.

Sam walked out, his heart heavy, wanting nothing more than not to see another dead body for the rest of his life. But that was impossible, considering he wanted desperately to be by the side of the Autobots, no matter what.

He walked toward the entrance of the government buildings, but heard the revving of an engine, which stopped him in his getaway tracks. He could make out the sound of that engine anywhere. Bumblebee.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw the yellow Camero approach him, engines revving again.

He could make out a song from Nickelback playing in the background, and he laughed, glad for the distraction.

"_As we lie beneath the stars,_

_We realise how small we are, _

_And if they could love, _

_Like You and Me,_

_Imagine what the world could be"_

The radio sang away, swaggering on the chorus, and Sam laughed again, as Bumblebee transformed, towering over him. He leaned over, coming in toward his face, and Sam touched his jawline, rubbing it with affection.

"Haven't seen you in ages, Bee," Sam laughed, and Bee was taken aback: Something was wrong with Sam. His heart rate was going into over drive as Sam walked off base campus. Just now, he heard it slowly descend into its normal pace, as Sam looked into those blue optics meaningfully. There was a minute where the unspoken words were shared through the glance of brothers, bonded through memories shared, and times lost and long gone. Bumblebee could tell Sam had experienced something he didn't want to, but not even he could figure it out. Bumblebee was strictly forbidden into the hanger where all the destruction was so obvious.

"_We're leaving things unsaid,"_ he heard the correct station blur the words as they blasted through his speakers, and Sam smiled faintly, _"We've seen difficult—We can talk it out."_

"It's alright, I'm fine. There's no need to worry," Sam whispered, looking away from that innocent gaze, yet knowing innocent wasn't the word. Bee's seen a lot of things that defied innocence. "You wanna go out for a while?"

"_Have we got the go?" _

"Hm, I'm sure we do," Sam replied, wondering, for the first time, where Carly had disappeared to. When he woke up, she wasn't there, and even when he asked Rachet, not even he knew. "Can we pop by Carly's? I just want to see if she's there." The scout cocked his head to the side, before transforming back to the yellow Camero, yellow paint gleaming.

As soon as they arrived at her apartment, Sam's eyes caught a hold of her car, and he dived into the doorway, hands fumbling for his keys, the one she gave him over a year ago. When he found the right key, he ran up the stairs, toward her place, and as soon as he opened the door, she was on the opposite side, just heading out. Her eyes flew open in surprise, before she hugged him, her voice capturing the feelings he had deep inside.

"Sam! You're here! Oh my God, Sam! I thought Rachet said you weren't to leave-"

"I made him let me go." He closed his eyes, lost in her warm embrace, and he pulled her off her feet, and she laughed.

"You made a thirty foot robot with guns let you leave base?" she asked doubtfully, her eyes glistening.

"Well, not exactly leave base, but that doesn't matter," he chuckled, kissing her softly on the lips. She leaned in close, and Sam forgot everything, all the harsh memories he'd lived through, all those swirling, scary memories of those mislaid in war, and he lost himself in what was Carly. Her squeeze surrounded him, filling him with a sweetness he'd forgotten when he accidently got her kidnapped.

She smiled against his lips, "So, are you heading back?"

"I don't know. You heading out to that new job?" Sam replied, feeling himself lose the spell she'd put on him, but comfortable in what was here, right now.

"Yup. Now Daddy's little girl managed to sink her little fangs into that secretarial job she's always wanted."

"It's a good thing the President gave you a recommendation letter, huh?"

"Hm, it helped," she pouted, her arms coming around his neck, holding him close. He didn't want to let go of this beautiful woman, even if he had to. He could hear the warning bells Bee would start singing out if he didn't hurry.

"Do you want a ride?" She gave him that innocent expression. "Hey, I meant to work."

"You've got Bumblebee?"

"Yup."

"Of course, then," she gave him a warming smile, before kissing him on the lips again, her breath brushing his cheek.

They walked down together, holding hands, Carly waiting as he locked up the front, before turning toward Bumblebee, who waited patiently for them. As they got in, Carly gave the address, and the Camero lurched into life. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Carly gave him a pleading look, playful, begging him to come with her, but he, acting the dramatic man, swore he couldn't see her anymore.

"Ah, my American boytoy doesn't want to play anymore?" She suggested sexily, fingers trailing up his bare arm, her face peeking close to his, her eyes dancing in his. He dived in for that kiss, feeling her hands touch his neck, deepening their kiss.

"_Ah, folks, get a room!"_ Bumblebee's radio interrupted the moment, and Sam groaned. Carly laughed, turning her head in the radio's direction.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Bumblebee. That was very kind of you," she said, as she climbed out of the car.

"_Ah, shucks, that's no problem, little lady,"_ the sound of a western drawl made Sam tap on the dashboard.

"Hey, manners, Bee."

"_Could say the same for you, kid,"_ the radio spoke back, and he sighed.

"Will I see you later on, Sam?" Carly's voice became serious, as she looked in through the passengers window.

"I don't know if I'm still needed back at base. Lennox said they're moving, but I don't know where, or when. They still won't say much to me. Hey, listen, I'll call you, and I will try to get back tonight, okay?" He was sure of himself, sure that everything would be alright, but there were a few slight worries niggling him at the back of his mind. Now that Carly wasn't there, he had time, and plenty of it, to mull over everything he felt and saw, and dreamt.

She smiled, reassured, and said a simple- "Bye", before turning on her heel and walking in to the towering buildings above them. For an instant, he was reminded of the towers where the pillars were placed, Cybertron towering over them like a beacon standing out like a sore thumb.

"Bye," he murmured, watching her go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey hey! **_We got a bit of action between Carly and Sam! FINALLY!

(Sighing contentedly!)

I'm starting to feel really sorry for poor Sammy: this kid just so happens to experience worse and worse with each new chapter...

Here's to hoping everything works out for him... Pretty soon...

xoxoxox


	10. Asylum of the Scripture Pt2

_**Part Two:**_

_**I'm Been Searching_**_

All of a sudden, Bumblebee revved the engine, and hit the road fast, pulling Sam out of his reverie. "What? Is everything alright, Bee?"

"_Base. Now. Opt-i-mus,"_ the radio chanted in answer. Sam gulped, thinking of all those bodies, knowing whatever Optimus wanted, it had to do with those bodies.

"… _It is not over, Sam. There is still something that all of the Autobots should be aware of."_

"_What?"_

"_You can figure it out, Sam. What do you honestly think?"_

Oh God, he thought. He hadn't thought about those dreams. The ones that had figured in real life. The ones about him, Archibald Witwicky, and whatever lay ahead of them. Something was wrong, something was coming. Something with the intention to surface truths best left dormant.

"_Something up, bucko—Heart rate's getting faster, kid," _Bumblebee droned, as they took the fast lane down the highway.

"I'm fine, Bee. Don't worry," Sam said, absentmindedly, eyes staring into the road.

What did he honestly think? Hm, he thought slowly he was going nuts. He thought he wanted to ignore all of this, but he couldn't, could he? It was like Simmons once said about him—_That kid's a bad robot, end of the world magnet_—Great. So, even after all that occurred, there wasn't even an end in sight?

Maybe there was.

The funny thing about all of the war was that it was all for a planet he only got the chance to see two weeks ago, and it doesn't exist anymore, right? He graduated in Astronomy, for Chrissakes, he should know—something was digging at his brain—

The Camaro swerved to the right a little too fast, causing a few horns to blare, and Sam cursed. "Jeez, Bee! Can we get there in one piece?" The car revved in answer. Sam held the dashboard in case his friend tried any other tricks.

-Something was digging at his skull, prodding him on. He knew there was something very weird going on. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"_You can figure it out, Sam. What do you honestly think?"_

"Come on, can I not get a hand with this?" Sam mumbles, too low for Bee to pick up, as they pulled into the yard belonging to the government buildings, where he could make out Lennox's shape against the backdrop of the setting sun.

"_So what's next? What will happen now? Is it all over?"_

"_Does it feel over? Do you_ feel_ an ending, Sam?"_

… No, I don't feel any type of an ending. Why? Why? Why? He pounded, frustrated at his skull, waiting for the obvious answer, but none was coming loud and clear. Sam dug himself out of the Camero, feeling his legs slightly wobbling after the dodgy pick up with Bee. Bumblebee transformed as he walked into the hanger through the wide open doors. Lennox was there, turning around to face them as he walked in.

"Where've you been?" Lennox was pissed. Oh dear.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam walked toward Lennox, feeling himself gulp.

"Well, you wanted in on this, right? So, now you are going to tell Optimus what the hell that was about earlier, and you are going to say it now," he could feel Lennox's hand on his shoulder, and he could make out Epps standing a few feet away, making a face for him.

"Hey, maybe it was a coincidence-"He started, but was cut off.

"Sam, when in God's name have coincidences ever happened with you?" Lennox pointed to his face, and he rolled his eyes. Sam gulped again.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you recognise those bodies, the bodies of _my men_, whom I should've been able to recognise, whom I've known ever since we started off together in Afganistan, Qatar, Iran, Iraq? How did you know who they were?" Lennox was on edge, and it made Sam's heart rate speed up, as they waked past the graves of the dead still lying here and there. Sam tried not to hear their screams, but he pulled away from Lennox, the grip fast becoming too firm.

"What? What do you mean? Epps' right, it's coincidence-"

"Coincidences like this don't just happen, Sam. You _did not_ know these people, _you didn't know_ their names-"

By this time, Sam had to climb over something covered in oil, which had not been cleared yet, and he had a fun time slipping along the mess, hands covered in the slick liquid by the time he reached the top of the tiny mound. Lennox was right behind him, and he dodged out of the way as quick as he could, ignoring Lennox's protests as he continued to walk along.

He tried to keep his gaze straight ahead, making out the unmistakeable red and blue flames of Optimus' truck, standing by itself. Knowing what was under his feet, begging for someone to listen, he started to feel dizzy, and he stopped, the world slowly spinning-

_-No one can hear me anymore, a small voice whimpered, the metal crowbar jammed too tightly in her leg to even bother moving—_

_HELP ME! A voice strained against the barricades of steel over him, his hands searching for that shimmering light above him—_

_It was too cold, why was it so cold?—_

_I'm scared, please let me out—_

_Blood, too much blood—too wet—too red—too much pain—_

"Sam? Hey, are you okay?" Lennox hovered over him, one hand pressed to his chest, the other on his shoulder. Sam came to.

"Five bodies underneath us- Two of them- two of them are burned, you won't find anything," Sam chattered, feelings overcome with so much emotion, his hands were shaking so much. He could make out a flurry of yellow and black in his blurred vision- Bumblebee. There was red and blue, too- Optimus. He pointed ahead of them, to a place on the ground- "One body, female-" he pointed off in the distance, "Over there, there is at least- ten of them- cramped together, you'll know you've found all of them when you see a silver crowbar sticking out, it's covered in blood." He gulped, sitting down, head in hands.

He needed to get out of here. Now.

Now.

"Samuel? Are you alright?" He could make out the steady, but sympathetic voice of Optimus and looked up to see him transformed.

"I can't stay here, it's driving me nuts-"He stopped, feeling another wave of nausea overcome him, and, hands shaking-

"_If no one can hear me, then that's okay, I suppose-" the steady lull of quietness, after the chaos that was all noise-_

_Hands, stilled, white and pale-_

_Eyes staring straight ahead, no longer fearing what was death. They'd seen enough of it already._

_Arms mangled, twisted, contorted to fit into the tight, cramped spaces in between-_

_Screams, wails, loud enough to pull your ears apart before you even tried to understand what they were saying—_

"I have to go, please-"

"Sam, come on, let's go," Epps grabbed Sam's arm, but Sam's feet, for no reason, wouldn't move. Sam couldn't budge-

Why was all of this happening? What was going on?

"_Does it feel over? Do you_ feel_ an ending, Sam?"_

No. No, he didn't. There was no ending, not with all of this. Was he slowly going crazy from this?

"Sam, come on, move your feet! Jesus, Lennox, give me a hand!" Epps was calling out for his friend to help him, but it was too late, already, Sam's legs gave out under him, and he felt himself sinking, the floor rising up to meet him. Epps had his elbow, beginning to pull him up, when all of a sudden, there was a large metal hand coming up from underneath them, softening Sam's fall.

A hand with red and blue flames on the opposite side.

All he could think was how none of this could be an ending, and if it was, then there was something fatally wrong, because he wouldn't be feeling this way otherwise.

"No," he whispered, "Something is wrong. Please, just tell me."

She was there again, and he could feel her strength seep into his back, into his fingertips.

"_You know what is wrong, I know you can figure it out, Sam," _she urged, her face close to his, as if she wanted no one else to hear. _"Think about what happened as you died-"_

As he died?

"Samuel? Can you hear us?" Optimus was calling him, and abruptly he felt all of her trail away from him.

"Tell me, please. I don't want to have to think of this alone," he pleaded. He could feel that sad smile she gave.

"_Don't give up just yet."_

"Samuel?"

"Optimus, I believe he should be in bed. He should've stayed there when I urged him to." Rachet?

Why were the voices of the dead still here? Why were their last few moments spoken to him through their screams? What was going on?

"We need to know what's causing this-"

"What would you even call them? Hallucinations?"

A hand closed over him, protectively, causing Sam to be drenched in darkness, where he felt so alone, and yet safe. In the darkness, he couldn't make out what they said, and it gave him a feeling of easiness. Now he could think, before he moved.

The dead were still here, waiting for something. What?

Why could he hear them, and know who they were?

"Can you hear me? Can you see me?" he whimpered into the dark. There was no stir, except for the faraway voice chanting-

"_We know you know."_

Know what? For crying out loud, he was going mad! He was slowly losing his mind, and his heart skipped a beat as he gulped.

He closed his eyes, thinking hard. After he died…. After he died…. Just as he died, he knew he was doing good by destroying Cybertron. Yes, he was destroying Cybertron. Cybertron.

Cybertron.

Destroying Cybertron.

He could see those blinding lights, like a thousand suns, blurring his vision, just as he died, the lights flaring in the sky blanking out completely, causing everything to plunge away, the planet above him sinking away into the universe. The control panel fizzled out, the red light dimming.

Cybertron.

"Am I getting close?" he whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

"_We know you know."_

Cybertron.

The voices of the dead-

"_Just because you can hear them doesn't mean they have to do with what's at hand, Sam. You survived death: this is the price you have paid for overcoming the inconquerable." _The angel.

"So I can just hear them?" he quietly asked.

"_Yes, and they need to speak to someone who can listen. The Messenger."_

"Great."

"_You can do this Sam. I believe in you. I always have."_

Cybertron, he repeated in his mind. He knew it had been blown to bits two weeks ago. What if it hadn't? What if there was still a chance of saving that which was destroyed? What if Cybertron could be brought back?

That was it, he felt with a surge in his heart. That was what she wanted him to say.

He felt movement outside, and he found he was able to move his limbs easily now. Because he wasn't tied down by the spirits of those who couldn't rest. He moved his hand, scrambling around in the dark, his heartbeat racing, his breathing fast. He felt Optimus stop, and light flitered through the creases of his hands.

"Optimus!" he shouted. How the hell was he going to say it? Jesus, how could he break the news?

"_Tell the truth,"_ she whispered, her hands falling down to his sides, and he felt all his energy filter toward his lungs. He had to say it now, because he knew it.

'Is it what you were trying to say all this time?' Sam thought.

"_Maybe- What would your heart say?"_

He closed his eyes, but before he done it, there was a single thought-

"Yes," he believed firmly this was what was wrong. His conscience was telling him he was right. "Optimus! You need to know something! I need to tell you now! Optimus!" By now he saw the lights, as he was settled down on something metal, and when he looked down it was large floor, and he felt the heat of that white light above him. Even as he looked up, he couldn't see a thing. He was blinded.

"Samuel? What happened back there?" His voice was fatherly, almost soothing, and he saw the light was pushed away. Looking up, he took in how tall Optimus was, and he felt his lungs strain.

"Optimus, that doesn't matter, you need to-"

"Sam, you were having a fit in there," Lennox approached him, eyes knotted with worry, once placed on the floor beside him. One hand went to his shoulder, holding it for support.

"Please, you guys need to hear me on this one, okay? This is extremely important!"

"As important as figuring out if the boy really isn't crazy?" Mudflap appeared from nowhere, his red plates shining in the white light, as he jumped over to where Sam stood. Behind him, he could see Skids sauntering over too.

He looked back up to Optimus, and saw Bee hovering behind his leader, eyes plated firmly on his friend, and Sam's heart jumped, feeling anxious. Did everyone see what happened in the hanger?

"What is it, Samuel?"

"When I died- just afterward, did Cybertron disappear completely? I never got the chance to ask," Sam supplied, taking a deep breath, and he figured when no one answered, he got the idea: he was as mad as they thought. He laughed. "No, I'm not crazy, and if I was, that happened a long time ago, Optimus, I swear." Abruptly, he felt the tension ease from his body, feeling in its place a surge of- what?- patience, come over him.

The Autobots sensed this, and Optimus answered- "Cybertron evolved into a black hole, Samuel, and swallowed itself."

"That's impossible, Optimus. Earth would've gotten sucked into Cybertron's black hole if that were true," Sam answered, understanding then that that was the proof he needed. "Black holes," he continued, "Swallow everything around them, it pulls everything closer, planets, stars, moons, the sun, everything is swallowed, no matter how far away." He clenched his fists, before looking back, almost defiantly, into Optimus' eyes. Could Optimus understand what he was getting at?

"Optimus," he said, "Cybertron is still out there. Otherwise-_possibly-_ we would all be dead. Cybertron is out there somewhere-"

"Sam, Cybretron literally swallowed itself, and everyone here is willing to account for that. It may not have been a black hole-"

"When a star dies, it turns into a black hole. I've never heard of moons turning into black holes, and to be honest, I've never heard of planets doing it either, so that means Cybertron has to be out there, 'cause- _no, listen to me please_- if a star could do what we all believe Cybertron done the day the battle in Chicago started, then that would mean that Cybertron is a freaking blinking light in the sky, which is impossible, because then that would mean the transformers don't exist, even though they are standing right in front of us, geddit? Cybertron is not a star, Cybertron is a planet, Cybertron is still alive, out there, somewhere," Sam took a breath, finishing the longest sentence he ever had to in his life, awaiting the reply of the others.

"So, if we take into account what you say, Cybertron is still out there, then?" Mudflap asked, and Sam was surprised, considering the Autobot never was known for having a brain.

"Yes, Cybertron _is_ out there, we just need to find it-"

"Considering what you say, what makes you believe we want to leave?" That was a good question, coming from Optimus, and Sam answered as easily, as if he was programmed to say what came after the revelation.

"I just thought you wanted to know. If you were me, Optimus, and I saw Earth warp itself right before my eyes like that, even afterward, I'd want to save it, even if I didn't want to leave the place I'd started to call home."

Rachet and Ironhide simply stared at the boy hovering on the edge of the platform. They didn't speak, merely even changed their position from where they were standing. They lost their voices the moment they heard him speak logic. He was right. Perfectly. Why hadn't they thought of it?

"It is truth, Optimus," Ironhide said finally, when the heart wrenching silence was finally over. Sam gave a sigh, letting all the air out of his lungs.

Optimus was still trying to grasp this new found knowledge, as was Lennox, and Epps. Bumblebee simply looked at Sam with worry. Sam looked up and caught the scout's expression, before chuckling.

"It's okay, Bee. Really, I'm not going crazy, I promise. I was told when I'm near a dead body, that I just so happen to see their last few moments here, and then I see…" he trailed off, remembering all those people he'd identified, each with different lives and people to live for. Now, they were gone. All of them. He bit his lip, trying not to cry. "… I just see them smiling, happy, without all this mess they've now left behind. I can see who they are, where they live, their families, their names printed for my eyes to see." The silence resumed its deafening thrash, before Sam decided to man up.

For Chrissakes, this was what he wanted: to stand in death's face with all his friends, his family backing him up.

"Look, Lennox, if you want me to identify the bodies, I've no problem, I swear. It's just, I didn't expect that this morning, and when it hit me earlier, I just- reacted, and I know: they faced worse than me. I've lived, all things considered. It's time I started to grow," there were tears in his eyes, as the flashes of those faces blurred through his already over-used mind. But he wasn't going to cry, because he knew the most obvious fact was staring at him in the face. "But you should know, that I know with absolute certainty, beyond a shadow of a doubt: they're safe now, they are watching over all of us, and they are telling you that they don't blame what happened. They don't blame any of us."

Lennox looked away, his eyes shining with sadness for one split second, before taking a deep breath. It was rare to show such vulnerability, especially for Lennox. He couldn't show weakness. He just couldn't. "And how do you know for sure?" he whispered.

"I know for two reasons," Sam's eyes stared into Lennox with both a firmness and a subtle softness, "One: they care about you guys, and are all for this cause. They made friends here, whether they may have surfaced from happy or desperate times. They stuck with you guys, even when the Autobots were told to leave here. They didn't leave you when we needed them in Chicago, they stayed even when they knew there was going to be so much pain. And two, the reason I shouldn't be giving because it doesn't make any sense in these circumstances, but I'll say it anyway: I didn't blame anyone when I died. I was more than willing to give up my life for the sake of saving everyone else's."

"And that makes it all okay?"

"No, and it's not meant to make you feel any better. But it is meant to show you they haven't, and will not, ever hate you for what you think you've done."

"And how do you know that?" This was turning into a freaking inquiry, but Sam sighed patiently, before looking to Optimus, who was also awaiting an answer.

"Because when Optimus died, I believed everyone hated me for it. I hated myself for it," he added, looking away.

"So now we know you can speak with the dead," Epps tried to be light hearted, but he wasn't smiling.

"Yup, now we know I not only attract bad news, Decepticons, and anything remotely human that wants to kill me, now I also talk with the dead. Wow, I am a nutcase, huh?" Sam smiled gently, before losing it altogether. Jesus, he was losing his mind, and not in the nicest possible way. Hm, maybe he should be taken away by the men in white coats. Even the thought of it all surfaced his feelings over the Messenger issue, and he shook his head. Bumblebee came right behind him, and bent forward, optics zooming in on Sam, whining in protest.

Great. He just delivered another bad message.

As he stared into the infinite depths of the dark corners, Lennox spoke up, "What do you want to do, Optimus?"

"I want to understand what is going on. If Cybertron really is still out there, then where did it end up?"

"Does this mean you have to go? Like, as in, leave this planet, and never come back?" Epps' voice held the right amount of sorrow for all of the humans listening. Sam's shoulders slumped. What could he do now? Did he effectively send them on a goose chase?

He could feel Bumblebee lending his hand out to him from behind, but as Sam was about to turn toward them he heard a voice he wasn't all that excited to hear.

"That would be a brilliant idea, Epps. That way we could get rid of all of your walking, talking skyscrapers," Charlotte Mearing's voice was as sharp as it was scary, and Sam looked up to see her approach briskly, her hands swinging on both sides. He was about to take a step toward her, when she spotted him. "Ah, Mr. Witwicky, what on earth are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Ooooooooohhhh! Guess who's FINALLY made a-gulp!- appearance? Oh dear, Mearing has reared her ugly head... Sorry, it's just after DoTM, I never had a particular fondness toward her, and I suppose I could say the same for Galloway (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong!)

And Sam FINALLY figures it out! I never thought I'd get to it, but... GAH! FINALLY! I can't wait for the next few chapters to be uploaded, so... See you soon, and thank you everyone for reviewing, I honestly didn't expect this to be good! XDD

_This is for those lost in the arms of Death..._

_xoxoxox_


	11. Asylum of the Scripture Pt3

_**Part Three:**_

_**Remembrance**_

"I'm here to help my friends, unlike you, I see," Sam pointed out, and Mearing flinched.

"Is that a tone of annoyance I detect? Well, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, but you should know earth has no need for this alien race anymore. They've done their job by turning our world into a battleground fairly well, don't you think? Take a look in the next room, and you'd see what I mean. Oh, and by the way," her gaze switched over to Optimus, who stared at her calmly, "When are you leaving?"

"I seem to recall the President saying we were able to stay for as long as we wished," he replied, no edge to his tone.

"Well, we all know that if you decide to leave, you can't come back, can you?" Mearing blinked, a triumphant gleam in her evil eyes. Sam started to walk over to her, but Lennox stopped him. Mearing noticed this, and turned curtly to him, saying-

"I hope you are packing your bags, Mr. Witwicky. You are no longer welcome here, especially around you Guardian friend- What's his name?- Bumblebee? Oh yes, well we can't have them dallying before they set off on their long, long journey, can we, Sam?" With each word she spoke, Sam couldn't help but seethe with rage.

"I believe, _ma'am_, that telling people whether they are needed here or not is my job, but thank you for applying. I'm afraid we cannot take you on," Lennox supplied, his eyes fixed on hers.

"On the contrary, I can tell you whether or not you should be fired, Sergeant." There was a growing crowd, who stared at the unwelcome guest among them with an underlying frame of hatred. This was the woman who almost ended up destroying the world simply because she did not like the guys who fought alongside them on the battlefield in the first place.

"Well, whoever said I was talking about being fired?" he chuckled, "I have the permission from the President himself that if I wanted to take my operations outside of base, then I have the full go ahead. Besides," he looked to Sam, "I've been told my men would go with me, if they wanted, and they would die for these guys." He pointed toward the Autobots, and Mearing flinched. "So I guess that means, you don't have any control over these, what do you call them? Aliens? Just to let you know, Mearing, these guys are our friends, and they mean us no harm, unless they are provoked. Anyways, they've been doing the Presidents business for the past, what, five, six years now? I think they deserve a little freedom, don't you?"

"You are chancing your arm, Lennox. I do hope you know what you're doing. I hope than none of this ends dismally," Mearing replied stiffly.

"I do, because I've been out on the battlefield with these guys, and I trust them with more than my life. I think I could say the same for all my men," he raised his voice a little, where a crowd had now gathered around Mearing, himself, and Sam. Epps joined in behind Lennox, a big grin on his face, clapping a hand on his buddies' shoulder. He loved it when his best friend stood up to guys who thought they knew it all. Out of nowhere, there was a shout, followed by more, raising higher and higher, a chant, smiles, and claps from the forty or so men still left alive after the war. Sam started to clap, his eyes smiling to the obviously human leader here.

They were cheering on Lennox, and Sam looked around, the Autobots seemed mildly surprised, Optimus most of all, his face gliding over all the men who gathered to stand up to the Government Official. About ten seconds later, Lennox leaned into Mearing, and said-

"Go bring that back to someone who'll listen to your stupid ideas." Mearing was positively furious, and Lennox added, "By the way, the kid's staying." Sam smiled again, feeling nothing but gratitude for the man who seemed careless to what 'justice' dictated.

"You'll regret this, Lennox. I mean it when I say I can have your job, _everything_ taken from you. I can have your life _ripped to shreds_. I don't care who you think you are-"

"Oh, the feelings' mutual, here, _ma'am_. I really don't care who you think you are. You see, you made some very bad choices a few weeks ago. You chose to let these guys go, when we needed him most. So, I suppose, all of the deaths of everyone here, and everyone still buried under the remains of buildings out there, are all on your head," he emphasised the last few words, and Mearing's eyes widened in fear. She knew he was right, and the way he spoke caused her spine to shiver. There was no feeling there, except for an underlying hint of fierce anger, battling away in his eyes, his hands clenching away.

Epps put a hand on Lennox's elbow, and Lennox turned away, taking in Epps' worried expression.

"It's okay, bro, it's okay," Epps chanted, and Lennox buried himself in a manly one armed hug from him.

"Yeah," Lennox sighed. Sam watched, and sighed, ignoring anything else Mearing said, except for one of the guards slowly trying to lead her out. When she was gone, all her protests and calls for revenge disappearing into the soundless air, it was then that Lennox turned to Optimus.

"I honestly don't know what to say, other than thank you for standing up for us," Optimus filled in. He knew well he could've said something, but there was no chance Mearing would've listened. Lennox laughed, the first laugh that came from his lips.

"Jeez, Optimus, you getting all mushy on us?" he asked.

"Come on, Optimus, you didn't know? We are friends, all of us. We are a team, and teams don't back out, especially when the going gets tough" another stranger from the floor added, and everyone cheered. Sam noticed this was the first time anyone sounded remotely happy since two weeks ago, before the war, or even before that.

Optimus laughed. "I don't know about the 'mushy' bit, as you say, but I do accept the fact we are friends, and we've bonded over the years as more than a team. Thank you, on behalf of all the Autobots here, thank you again."

"Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death," Epps felt like a little man saying big words, but even the Autobots seemed to agree. Bumblebee's radio made a clapping sound, finishing the whole scene nicely.

There was hope, in ways where there wasn't once before. There was a bounce in the Autobot's voices, and even a slight change in Lennox's appearance. He wasn't slightly bent over as he was earlier. He had something to occupy him, just as the others now did. Sam smiled. Maybe this was good news.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**End of Part Three! Part Four shall be named 'Sentiments', and I can't wait to release it! XDD

I do love what Epps said at the very end of this chapter.. I read it in a magazine a long time ago, and I do believe it. I also find it kinda funny, Optimus saying something like "mushy"- snickering- It just doesn't sound like Optimus! Oooooh, if only it happened in the movies, then everything would be ever so sweet! XPP

In the next chapter, there will-FINALLY- be some action between Sam and Bee, although it won't be slash (Well, maybe slightly slash, but not a lot... It might be one-sided, and it might not be... I dunno) God, I just love those two together... I can't seem to get over my MASSIVE obsession with them.

I remember hearing my friends giving out about DotM, and I nearly pulled their skulls off their spines, 'cause I thought DotM was the best in the whole series... I actually loved the 3D and OMG, the surround sound was amazing when it came to the ending scenes! (Going into a seizure)

Sorry, my ranting and raving has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story at hand... So, ahem, I would love it if you could tell me how I'm getting on in this, whether you love it or loathe it, please tell me... All critisim is good critisim, so long as there aren't any flame throwers of doom... XDD

xoxoxox


	12. Sentiments Pt1

_**Sentiments**_

_**Part One: **_

_**Tremors**_

He was standing on the precipice, wondering whether or not to leave. His hands stayed where they were: in his pockets. His breath was muffled by the early morning chill, which crept down his neck, freezing his back. It wasn't his fault: he only had a white shirt and pair of black jeans to wear. He managed to savlage a scarf from one of the open lockers in base, and he was going to return it as soon as he felt tired.

He'd stayed up all night, listening to their hushed conversations. Lennox had rang home, saying he wouldn't be able to make it back for a while. He forced many of the men to go home, and rest. Optimus told Sam to sleep over eight hours ago, but he just couldn't relax.

He knew once he closed his eyes, he'd see their bodies, lying strewn across the white tiles of an operating room, Megatron standing over all of them as they screamed, Sentinel standing off in the background. Mearing chanting how it was his fault, Lennox howling for mercy, Epps running away from the bullets in Starscream's gun, and Optimus, lying dead on the ground, hand outstretched toward him. The worst part of his imagination was, the fact he could see Bee and Carly too clearly, like every detail, every scratch on the surface equalled the pain he felt underneath, eyes remaining faced toward the moon, Bee's spark disintegrating, Carly's breath lost from her lungs forever.

_No._

_Stop thinking. Now._

He took a deep breath, the millionth one he had to take in order to calm himself down in the last few hours. He just couldn't sleep. The thought of closing his eyes drove him nuts.

He felt the cool breeze rise again, ruffling his hot skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw the sun rising, and wondered again if the men were finished their conferences with the Autobots. It dawned on him the fact that he hadn't rang Carly with the latest news, and the very idea of her sitting alone forced him to fish out his phone and ring her. He knew it was the early hours of the morning, but she would be awake, wondering what had happened to him.

It only took three rings- then she picked up.

"Sam? Are you okay? You didn't come home lastnight." There was no pining in her: she knew whatever happened down here at base was important to him, and he felt a sense of pride toward her. She understood: Mikeala hadn't.

"I'm great, I just didn't get the chance to call you in the past few hours. We've been too busy, and, well, Carly, I think something new has come up regarding the Autobots. I-"

"If you have something to do, Sam, that's okay. I'm with you on it. Would you like me down there? I could drop off some clothes if you want?" Her voice was serious, and he was happy. He recalled his conversation with his parents:_ She is the One._

"Thanks for understanding, and I mean that, Carly. If you want, you can come down. I kind of need a change of clothes, but if you're too tired, I understand-"

"No, I'll be there in an hour. It's alright, Sam. I can't wait to see you." The phone clicked off, and Sam sighed. She understood. She was coming for him, and he felt his heart flutter at her sweetness.

He felt himself shiver against the bitter, crisp morning chill, and decided to turn in. Maybe the cold would make him feel sleepy. At least for an hour. His eyes drifted from the ground below him, up to see Bumblebee standing in the darkness, watching him. Quickly, he brushed off the thought he was having earlier-

_Squealing- Pain- Bumblebee's voice hammering through his ears, the tortured sound of someone in so much agony-_

Bumblebee stepped out when he knew he was seen. He crouched down, those blue optics softly watching him, hands on knees.

"_Mate, you've been 'ere a while- Seen you- Tired- Need rest, now!"_ the chucking sounds the radio made, gave Sam the courage to try a smile.

"I'm fine, Bee-"

"_No more of this! -I won't have it, sweetie! -You can't keep it up when it comes to me—You know we are friends, and—We say—Everything—Together—We watch from the stars." _Sam smiled tightly.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" Bee shook his head, before making a positive sound.

"_Need to sleep, now,"_ Bumblebee pointed toward Sam's chest, and Sam felt himself move slightly from the gentle push his Guardian gave him when he touched the place where his heart was. Sam looked down, eyes closed, smiling genuinely. Bumblebee was fascinated by the pulse of such tiny beings, and even though Sam said nothing about it, he didn't complain when every once in a while, Bumblebee would innocently place one finger on his chest, to feel that heartbeat, reassured that all was working.

Sam sighed. "I can't sleep. I keep having nightmares, Bee. And nothing will get rid of them. I just have to wait till all of this is over, and then I'll sleep a whole week away without waking up." Sam didn't mean to say it like that, and when the last few words were uttered, he saw Bumblebee flinch, before the scout leaned in closer, worried that something was very wrong.

"_Can't sleep? Well-Is there anything I can do—To make you feel my love?" _

Bumblebee really was a sweet Autobot. He'd do anything to make sure he was okay, safe, happy.

"_-You really are a selfless person…"_

Sam stopped, his mind caved in, and he ignored whatever was ploughing through his mind next. He felt he was going crazy, but he knew it was just from the lack of sleep.

"Sorry, Bee. I'm just tired, that's all." He smiled again. He had to be strong, even though what he learned from overhearing the others was saddening. He couldn't believe it: they really were pushing themselves to outer space. Optimus would be leading the Autobots away from here, and Lennox was already requesting the ship from NASA. He wondered how much time he had left with Bee, how much time they all had left with the transformers everyone grew to love.

If they travelled to outer space, because of the fact they would search for their home planet, it could take years before they ever bothered to return to them, and by then, they would be gone. There'd be no Sam, no Carly, no Lennox, no Epps, no no-one. He'd be dead, just like the rest of them. His heart felt torn, and he knew what they were planning was very wrong: this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, but he shrugged it off, thinking this was his selfish desire of wanting to stay the same forever.

Of course, Bee mustn't have recognised the obvious yet. Did he?

It felt cruel, the realisation that he couldn't be with his best friend. It made his hands shake in his pockets, and he was glad for the scarf covering his face: at least Bee wouldn't be able to see how sad he really was. He was tired, and he needed to sleep: but if that meant it would take away from this second he had with Bee, then he would have to forget about it. He closed his eyes, and thought of nothing, feeling the queasiness in his stomach die down. Bumblebee shifted closer, his face now a few feet from Sam's.

"_Sam?"_

"Hm? Yeah?"

"_I'm sorry."_

There really was no warning: all of a sudden, he could feel a robotic hand clamp down on his body, pulling him up off the ground and plunging him into darkness. Sam shouted, feeling the claustrophobia settle on him, closing him into the small space. You'd know Bee was smaller than Optimus without even having to look at them: Bee's hands barely covered over Sam, while Optimus could comfortably tighten around his body without making Sam squeal. Sam had to roll into a fetal position, and when he had, he felt himself being lifted. He was breathing fast from the shock of the darkness, and he could feel his hot breath on Bee's finger plates, causing him to jerk suddenly.

Bumblebee was sitting down: Why?

Sam wanted to call out, but he couldn't. If he shouted out anything, he was afraid of being dropped.

Sam's cold body was pushed up against something, and it was only when the feeling of being in a tight space left him, could he see light in the form of yellow and black plates. The first thing he could tell was that it was warm: lovely heat spread through his frozen limbs, the cold he hardly recognised was there was leaving his body, stepping over the tiredness it left in its wake. He blinked against the light, drowsiness settling over his tense body as he was unwrapped from his tight space. He could feel his body moving, but that was Bee, who was holding him against his chest plates.

He was settling into a sleep, one he was unable to move away from. And even if he could, he knew Bee would hold him tight to the spot. He closed his eyes, reluctantly, listening to the steady whirr of Bumblebee's engine, the heater of the Camero inside him steadily keeping him warm. One robotic hand held his back, keeling out the cold air from the exit of the hangar, the other stretched out to touch his cheek, ever so careful not to hurt him. Sam blurrily wondered if Bee used his touch receptors to feel his heartbeat right now. His whole body was pressed up against the chest plate, and he was dangling from there, his heartbeat fluttering under the sleep he was being induced to.

He took a deep breath, as Bumblebee said, _"Haven't spoken to you since the beginning of winter, mate."_

"Yeah. Are you okay, Bee?" Sam mumbled, trying not to fall off into the land of dreams. "You seem, quiet."

"_Moments like this—Make me feel happy. Want. To. Hold. What's. Left- Now. Forever,"_ Bee replied, feeling Sam drift off into the world of oblivion. He remained speechless, listening to the steady rise and fall of Sam's breath. Sam tightened his grip on Bumblebee's plates.

"We have a lot of time, Bee. All the time in the world," Sam replied sleepily.

"_When I saw you—Dead—Thought you wouldn't come back, soldier. You lay there—Dead—Heard no heartbeat—Wanted you—Come home—Where you belong—Always." _Sam's eyes opened, looking up toward the scout's eyes. In them he could see the pain, and he wondered if Bee could see it mirrored in his.

"I didn't want to go, Bee. I never did. But I had to do it, 'cause if I didn't, then all of you wouldn't be here, and by now I wouldn't either. We'd be dead. It was the right choice, and if I had to do it again, I would." Sam sighed when he felt Bumblebee push his head down on his metal plate. Bumblebee could tell Sam was very much afraid of what he had to do: he could tell by the thready beat of his heart as it began to beat wildly out of control. "I was scared, Bee. I didn't want to do it. Mearing was right, Dylan was right: I can't help anyone, or save anyone, or do anything other than be the freaking Messenger."

Sam felt his eyes close against his will, letting all the pain go, and feeling himself lost among the sea of warmth around him. There were tears pricking his closed lids, and he felt a few of them escape, whimpering softly, before he drifted off to sleep in Bumblebee's hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Heh...

This is MY FAVOURITE PART! XPP

I LOVE Bumblebee and Sam! N'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! (... Please wait while I go into cardiac arrest...)

Thank you everyone for reviewing and I hope you continue to watch over me and this story until it reaches it's end. You words mean a lot more to me than you'll ever know...

(onto the next chapter... MORE BEEXSAM MADNESS! Mwahahahaha!)

xoxoxoxoxox


	13. Sentiments Pt 2

**Part Two**

**Earthquakes**

There was a feeling, a feeling of elation that always came with being safe. Being in the arms of someone you trusted, being held by someone who gave you hope-

In his dreams, he could hear them before he saw them. Those wings. They weren't hers, though. They were his.

There was a feeling, and that feeling was what created the feathers in the first place. When he died, he felt them, flowing past him gently, whispering softly, as he floated in space.

He could see the darkness now, he could see the stars, and he wondered what on earth's name he could be dreaming of. His answer came in the form of Cybertron, glowing through space like a beacon, shining in front of him like the growing crescendo of a chant he could only barely make out through dim ears.

His heart was racing in his ears: his breath wasn't catching up with him. He was scared for what he was about to see. He knew it before he even touched ground, his feet falling on what looked like pieces of shards, which were dimly lit with a green light. The strobes of light fell on his face, and as he looked in front of him, he saw what he didn't want to see: War.

They were fighting. Fighting on all sides.

It was like his ears were deaf, mute to the carnage that took place in every nook and crany of his eyesight. It made him shudder, made him feel sick. On one side, there was a Decepticon tearing a sparkling apart, the silent screams of something so small penetrating his mind. When he turned away, he saw the black eyes of an Autobot staring right back at him. He jumped, and screamed, falling back onto metal, and when he looked down, there, under him, lay red and blue streaks.

Optimus?

No. No, Optimus was alive.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw Optimus lying motionless, optics lit faintly, as if his spark was only just there, trying to catch breath, anything to keep him alive. Towering over the both of them, black shadows grazing the light Sam craved, stood Megatron, Starscream hanging by his side, hands clenching as his leader was about to make the final, fatal move.

No.

What was going on?

The view over him blurred suddenly, and he saw a flash. The flash of a cannon. Bumblebee's cannon.

Sam turned his head wildly, wondering what could happen next, and was greeted by a dust shower, raining down on him in shadowy darkness. He coughed, feeling the dust particles envelop his lungs. But he knew, without having to look, that Bumblebee was over him, protecting Sam, and the possibly dead Optimus.

He opened his eyes to see Bumblebee suddenly being hung from the arms of Barricade, the Decepticon's hands wringing his neck like it was nothing but putty. Bumblebee was choking, the poor scout was dying, and it occurred to him how-

How young, _how vunerable _Bumblebee looked. When did this occur? This wasn't something his imagination could conjure up, no matter how much he trained it to, so it had to be real, every single inch of it.

Bumblebee was just hanging there, alone, no Optimus under their feet. There was no one here, except for the three of them, the smoke around them enveloping all they knew, and all they were about to find out. The blurring images passing Sam's eyes made him realise that all of this was like a picture book without the words.

Optimus wasn't here, no one but them were here, because they weren't there when this occurred to Bee.

This was Bumblebee's memory of how he lost his voice.

He could hear those squeals of pain, even if they were silent to Sam's ears. Out of nowhere, Sam saw Barricade reach into Bee's throat, and pull out something, slippery in his grasp, he let it go immediately, and it dropped to the ground.

Bumblebee thrashed in the Decepticons hands, before being let go, falling down on the ground, and lying there, utterly defenceless, and, Sam gulped, left for dead. Bee was trying to speak, he could tell, and yet he knew no words would ever come out. Bee couldn't speak anymore.

Those blue optics, Bee's optics, were staring at him, at his horrified face, Sam's, and he put a hand to his mouth, feeling the bile rise in his throat. His best friend had lost his voice that way? Oh God.

He closed his eyes, feeling the wetness there build up, and he put both hands over them, crouching down, gasping for air. He couldn't take any more of this. He needed to get out of here, before the nightmares, or the events that had taken place long, long ago rose to face him. The tears were free falling, they were endless, they were full of sorrow.

Was this how Cybertron met it's doom?

Was this why the Autobots left their home?

Because this place became more of a battle ground than a haven?

He couldn't take seeing this: This wasn't anything he wanted to see. He understood it all now, he understood why the Autobots wanted to bring back Cybertron. So they could save what was once destroyed by them, and peacefully resolve the problems they faced so long ago.

Before he realised it, he was crying too hard for anyone to hear, and he knew then how Bee felt. Bee couldn't speak his true feelings, except for the god damned radio, which meant nothing, considering it wasn't even his real voice. He looked through his fingers, and saw the scene had changed.

Optimus was standing in front of him, looking toward the sky, which was full of stars. Rachet was behind him, and standing beside them, was Ironhide.

"_The Allspark is out there, and we need to find it before the Decepticons do," Optimus sighed, his voice full of emotion._

"_We will find it, Optimus," Rachet comforted his leader, speaking gently, "Bumblebee is out searching for it, he told me he received a signal, from a planet called earth, a place holding life forms, Optimus. As soon as dawn breaks tomorrow, we will be heading out-"_

"_Bumblebee cannot speak anymore, Rachet." Optimus sighed gravely, broken hearted over what had happened to the scout, before his eyes widened, and he whirled around to face the medic. "You mean to tell me you let Bumblebee travel out into space without any protection, without anyone by his side? Rachet, he lost his voice a few weeks ago! How dare you-?"_

"_As much as we all know you fathered Bumblebee, he told me he didn't want you to know. He said this was a chance for him to prove himself, and that is what he is doing, Optimus. We all had to embrace death when we decided to fight for what is right. Bumblebee decided to follow the signal, wherever it led, and was brought to the planet called earth. He arrived there a few hours ago, and he reported to me a few minutes ago. He said he received another signal, which led him to a-"_

"_A what?" Optimus' voice was gravelly, and Sam could see those hands clenching. If Optimus was human, he would've had those hands wrung around Rachet's neck._

"_He followed the signal to a homestead. A place built for a family, Optimus," Rachet seemed almost saddened, but his voice became hopeful, "When he saw the home, he received a visual transmission, and he sent it on to me. The signal Bumblebee originally received came from whoever sent this one, who, as it turns out, is a human."_

_Optimus watched the medic, "And?"_

"_Here, you should see it, Optimus."_

Sam expected to see his great-great grandfather, but no. When Rachet's optics lit up, forming an image before him, he saw what was before him wasn't human.

No.

It was a girl, with red eyes. The angel. She sent the signal out for Bumblebee. She was the one who sent this message to Optimus.

Now that there wasn't any light around her, he could see her more clearly, her long white-blond hair flowing around her waist, her dress billowing around her, hands outstretched toward Optimus with the open face of a child. She was so small, her heart shaped face so full and innocent, Sam was taken aback by the fact that she was the one who brought him back from the dead.

It only took a second, but her eyes travelled over where he stood, a small smile on her lips, and it occurred to him that she _knew_ he was here, before her eyes gazed upon the waiting Optimus.

"_Are you sure this isn't an open communication link?" Optimus asked, peering down on her face with very little anger in his voice. All the hate had drained away the moment he saw this angelic face._

"_Why, Optimus?" Ironhide asked, finally speaking to him._

"_No reason," Optimus shrugged._

"_It is an honour to be finally meeting the leader of the Autobots," her voice came out frail, but she was carrying with it an undeniable amount of courage. Why did she seem so human? She wasn't. This angel was not human, Sam thought. Her voice caught Optimus off guard._

"_How do you know of us?" He knew she wouldn't be able to answer, but he still posed the question, and it was so obvious Optimus was very interested, that Sam almost smiled._

"_I have appeared before you to tell you that Bumblebee will be fine, and that I will watch over him, for now, and forever" she smiled, her face brightening for an instant, "I have also appeared to show you the truth. I am here to tell you that what will happen," she traced her hands up into the air, toward Optimus, "Will be as a result of what has been seen by the Fates."_

"_That is not a human life form, Optimus," Ironhide mumbled. "Humans don't glow like fireflies." He sounded grumpy._

"_I know. She is something else entirely," Optimus agreed._

"_The Fates have chosen for you, and all of your men, to intertwine your Fate with the human race, the people of earth. I have chosen you all because I know there will be an end to this destruction. I know that one story must end where another begins. If you do not believe me, then send a transmission out to Bumblebee, and he will tell you the house he is guarding will soon hold a life form, who will be your Messenger, your Holder of Hope. When he is born, you will take on the responsibility of saving another world, in order to save your own._

"_The Decepticons, as we speak, are gathering on the planet of earth, and they will stop at nothing to find this life form, your Messenger, and kill him, when he is born. If you still do not believe me, wait out these years, and you will soon see this life form, born under the name of Samuel James Witwicky."_

Sam stared, unable to comprehend what was standing before him. Jesus. Christ.

Oh My God, he mouthed. His heart stopped its pounding, and he stood there, breathless, unable to stop staring, his hands as lifeless as his legs.

"_Let Bumblebee stay on earth, and let the events which lead up to your Holder of Hope's birth play themselves out. Your scout understands the gravity of the situation. You should also, if you should ever wish to bring back what you seemed so willing to destroy." As her voice faded out, Optimus walked up closer to her, his eyes narrowing, and replied-_

"_What makes you believe we were so willing to kill our planet?"_

"_I know, Optimus, because I watched you and your men fight away."_

_Rachet stepped back, and Ironhide stared at the body before him, the girl, who was easily replying to their questions._

"_That was not in the transmission, Optimus," Rachet replied, as Ironhide took up his gun, and pointed it at the angel. "She is communicating openly-"_

"_Who are you?" Optimus asked, staring down the angel, who now held out her arms, as she started to hover up toward his face. The transmission had faded away, and in it's place hovered the real thing, the thing that looked human, but was not. Her eyes stared into his, red into blue. It occurred to Sam how devastatingly powerful, or downright crazy, this girl was, to stare into the face of Optimus with not a care in the world._

"_My name is Gabrail, and I am a Messenger of the Allspark-"_

Her voice was drowned out, and all around Sam faded to black, where he stood remained the only thing he knew of, and yet, when he looked up toward what he believed was the sky, he saw her floating above him. She was there, a sad smile on her face, her hand cupped to her chest her red eyes glistening with a tell tale sadness he couldn't deny.

"You mean to tell me you actually _did_ speak to them? You never said- You told them about me, and you didn't say anything to me about this? I've always wondered how this came back to me, how, _why_ in god's name those Decepticons were after me, even when I had absolutely nothing to do with what took place between the Autobots and the Decepticons! You _planned_ this? You freaking _planned_ this, because you were _bored_? What, human civilisation drives you nuts? We aren't as active as the Autobots are? We don't want to kill our planet half as much as they did? Jesus! You're a Messenger of the Allspark? Where the hell did that originate from?"

As he ranted and raved, he felt the darkness ebb away, replaced by light, as she stood beside him. He saw her face tilt up to his. She was tiny compared to him, and yet she started to twirl, away from him, toward wherever the light was emanating from. He just stood there, feeling empty, losing all his drive to suddenly want to kill her.

"You let that happen to Bumblebee?" he whispered, feeling how strangled his voice was. "You let him lose his voice that way?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: _**Du Du Dunnnnnn! I wonder what she'll say next!

I cried as I wrote this, especially at the part when Bumblebee lost his voice. For some reason or another, I always saw Barricade being the reason why he lost his voice in the first place...

Oh, and yeah, that whole thing about Sam being chosen before birth? Well, in the 2nd film when he dies, and he meets the Primes, they said his destiny was to bring back Optimus, sooo, that's where my idea for that came from..

Hmm, onto the last piece of this part of the story, and then the finale will finish it off! Mwahahaha!

Thank you everyone for reading thus far, and please continue to send me your thoughts! I really do appreciate them!

xoxoxox


	14. Sentiments Pt3

_**Part Three**_

_**Epi-Centres**_

She stopped, her hair flowing in a gentle breeze, head turning toward him. "You don't understand, do you?" Her voice was cracked, and Sam came to the conclusion then. He just knew it with every fibre of his being: this was what she really looked like, and this was her real voice. She really was as broken as her voice sounded. She was as heart-broken as she sounded. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to see Bumblebee have to lose his voice.

"You really don't get it? Why? Why can't you see the truth? This was planned, as you say, this was all planned, and yet you still can't see it? You-" she stopped, looking around herself, as if afraid to see someone peering over her shoulder. "You-"

"I'm what? The'Holder of Hope'? What in hell's name is that?" he cried sarcastically.

"You. Are. The. Control. Pillar," she whispered, before all paled to grey, and he was left, alone. His eyes widened, and he gripped his palms, feeling a shiver well up his spine. Then, everything disappeared, as soon as he murmured-

"I'm what?"

xXx

He shivered, feeling reality seep back into his bones.

There was a feeling, a feeling of elation that always came with being safe. Being in the arms of someone you trusted, being held by someone who gave you hope-

He gripped the yellow and black chest plate, feeling what was his best friend: the scout who lost his voice through war, yet found it in a sense when he met Sam. The Autobot, who waited for him to be born, who met the angel who saved him, and who stood by him when Sam felt alone.

He shuddered, seeing what happened to the scout again in his mind, and he felt the hands holding him up start to move. Sam, slowly, looked up, seeing Bee look down on him, cocking his head to one side. Bee had seen too much of war, and it dawned on him that that was why he stayed with him. With Sam, there was fighting, and there was pain, but with Sam, there was also laughter, and happiness, there was sunshine, and there was fun. Sam offered a family to Bumblebee.

"_Just a dream, just a dream," _the radio crooned, and Sam smiled slightly, gripping the armour tighter.

"Yeah, just a dream," he agreed.

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar." _

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar."_

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar."_

He was the one who could bring it back. She meant it to be him. She wanted him to be the one to bring back Cybertron. She wanted him to save a planet he knew nothing of.

"_I still don't know how to act, or know what to say—But you're long gone and moved on,"_ the radio chanted, the beat of the music tilting as Bumblebee leaned into him. Sam moved slightly, feeling himself relax into Bee's hand, letting one hand dangle from between the fingers of his friend, his brother, his partner.

What was he supposed to say to the others?

"_Happiness is just outside my window… You just let it in… Happiness feels a lot like sorrow… You can't make it come or go… Feels a lot like gone for good…"_

How could he tell them he could bring it all back to life? What would Optimus say?

How would they react?

How would Bee react?

"_Happiness… Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor… That's enough for now…"_

He would have to say something.

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar."_

He was a pillar, he was a Messenger, he was the Holder of Hope, whatever the hell that meant.

He was the one who controlled the Fates.

He stopped thinking, putting two hands on his already throbbing forehead, groaning. He wanted to scream out—"Okay, I get it! _I'm_ meant to bring back Cybertron! But how in God's name am I supposed to do that?"

He refrained, knowing it was bad manners.

_Control. Pillar._

He destroyed the control pillar, back when he died. He stopped Cybertron coming back.

He chose to stop Cybertron from coming back. _He chose_. He was the one who made the decision to stop what he felt would hurt, _kill_, his friends and family.

He chose.

So he had to _choose_ to bring back Cybertron. Was he willing?

"_Lately, I've been, walking, walking, in circles, watching, waiting, for something-"_

Bee had been waiting. They were all waiting for the truth to finally surface. He bit his lip, knowing yet another obstacle was waiting around the corner.

"_Hey. Kid—No need to burn—Out—All your brains—Just to make yourself—Feel worse—Want to talk about it?—We can work this out—Make you feel better—Stop thinking—No. More. Pain." _Bumblebee was trying to make him feel better, even though he was the one who needed to be comforted.

Sam looked up toward Bee's face, and smiled again, this time more sadly than the last. "Wish I could," he mumbled, before he sat up. Bumblebee wasn't taking no for an answer, and one finger came out of nowhere to push him back down onto his back, and he kept it there, gentle, but firm enough to keep Sam rooted to the spot. Under that finger, Sam knew Bee could feel his heartbeat, and pondered whether Bee wanted to reassure himself that these nightmares weren't causing him to be fatally wounded.

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace. Soldier."_

Sam's mouth went dry. How in God's name was he going to tell his best friend he dreamt of how he saw Barricade ripping his voice box out from his throat? He couldn't. It wasn't the sort of nightmare he'd ever discuss with anyone, not for as long as he lived. He gulped, looking down.

There was a definite silence, one that stretched out between them like elastic, and it lit over Bee's optics as surely as it depressed Sam. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears well up again, uncomprehending how on earth's name he was such a cry baby.

He could sense he'd broken a small part of Bumblebee by not speaking, and it was safe to say, in return, he'd broken his own heart it two. However, this break wasn't a clean snap in two: Sam could feel the jagged edges of this break slicing his skin whenever he so much as breathed.

Another tear escaped Sam's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Since I'll be heading back to school in the next few days, I decided to upload as many of these as possible..._**

**_Yes, there is a slight- I repeat SLIGHT- SamXBee... I kinda felt a little strange, saying Sam was faithful to Carly, when there's a little something going on between Bee and Sam in the process, so I'm sorry! There is a friendship there, but nothing more, at least, not in this story... So, please wait for my fanfic Sorrows for the Damned, where there'll be a lot of Sam and Bee action, and I mean SLASH, okay?_**

**_Thanks a million , guys!_**

**_xoxoxox_**


	15. Lament Pt1

_**Lament**_

_**Part One:**_

_**Ephermeral **_

His conscience had brooded for those agonising few minutes, with the words of faith replaying in his mind. He could acutely make out the difference between right and wrong: he always could. But yet he knew not whether keeping what he saw from his best friend in those nightmares was right, or wrong.

Bumblebee had disappeared after letting Sam down, transforming into the yellow camero and swinging out of the hangar as swiftly as possible. Sam had sat down on thr cold, hard ground, elbows on knees, hands against closed lids, and silently let the tears fall.

_-He could hear those squeals of pain, even if they were silent to Sam's ears. Out of nowhere, Sam saw Barricade reach into Bee's throat, and pull out something, slippery in his grasp, he let it go immediately, and it dropped to the ground—_

He was going crazy.

_-_ _Those blue optics, Bee's optics, were staring at him, at his horrified face, Sam's, and he put a hand to his mouth, feeling the bile rise in his throat. His best friend had lost his voice that way? Oh God—_

The white suited men would be coming along any second.

_-_ _Bumblebee thrashed in the Decepticons hands, before being let go, falling down on the ground, and lying there, utterly defenceless, and, Sam gulped, left for dead. Bee was trying to speak, he could tell, and yet he knew no words would ever come out. Bee couldn't speak anymore—_

He felt his shoulders slump forward, the weight of everything around him placing an even heavier burden on his heart.

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar."_

If he was the one in control, why in Heaven's name did henot just stop everything, let it all drop and fade into nothing? Why couldn't he just give up? He could've just lied to his best friend in order to make him feel better. At least then, Bumblebee wouldn't feel so utterly alone right now.

He let out another gasp of air, and stared straight ahead. Carly would be here any minute. He needed to mop up, and work some sort of illusion, one he could use to fake everything he'd ever known. He placed one hand on the cold, hard cement floor, stumbling to his feet.

He heard it before he saw it.

A footstep, followed by another, and another.

Coming faster, faster, faster…

Toward him.

Behind him.

His heart raced, knowing it wasn't Carly, or Lennox. He turned around quickly, and almost gasped in surprised, as he took in the shadowy silhouette of the female figure. She was carrying a hammer, glinted with blood. Dried blood.

It was her face Sam was more shocked to see.

Mearing?

"Let's hurt them, by getting to you first," was all she said, before she aimed at him.

Sam put his arms out to defend himself-


	16. Lament Pt2

_**Lament—**_

_**Part Two_**_

_**Benevolence**_

"Where in Primus has Sam disappeared to?" Ironhide entered the large room, head swinging to and fro, "Carly is here, and she's been waiting for Sam for the past half hour."

"Bumblebee was with him last, right?" Lennox was busy filling in Rachet on the details of the space craft they would be taking. The date was fixed, and as they spoke, NASA was rigging up the craft. "I thought I saw him sleeping with him." One of the men beside Lennox blanched when he heard, and Lennox glanced in his direction, "Keep your dirty mind to yourself, eh? The kid was sleeping, and Bumblebee was watching over him, geddit?" The man nodded silently.

Optimus, listening to the conversation, walked over to Ironhide. "I passed the hangar a few minutes ago. Bumblebee was not there, and I believe it is safe to say Samuel was upset." Lennox turned to Optimus.

"I'd say we should leave him be then. Carly will probably find him there. If at anything, Sam is upset over this." Lennox pointed to the rather large computer standing in front of all of them, the sketch of the spaceship staring right back at them. Optimus stayed silent.

"Samuel would understand. We need to find Cybertron now that your world-"

"_Our _world, Optimus," Epps corrected, walking out of the room toward wherever Sam was in the hangar.

"-Our world has been rid of the Decepticon threat."

At that precise moment, Carly walked in, a smile planted on her face. Lennox looked over, and smiled back, a wave in greeting. "Hi, Carly! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Have any of you seen Sam? I'm still trying to find him in this maze of a place." She was turning her head in all directions, making a point of the bag she was carrying. "I have some clothes for him."

"Wow, a woman who is willing to trail behind Sammy boy! That kid is lucky!" Skids and Mudflap joined in the conversation, and Carly laughed happily.

"Is he with Bumblebee? I couldn't find him either," Carly asked. Lennox shook his head.

"Bumblebee isn't returning any of our orders, so I'm afraid neither one of them is near," Optimus replied. Carly's face fell.

"He said he would be here," she muttered, crest fallen. "And if he wasn't here, he'd be with Bumblebee, like always."

"I believe Bumblebee and Sam have had an argument, or a firm discussion this morning-" Optimus was cut off by Carly's quick reply.

"No, that's not like Sam. He wouldn't fight with Bumblebee over anything."

"You need to understand, Carly, that we are heading out into space to find Cybertron, and we may not be back for a while," Rachet supplied, and Carly looked down, mulling over the words.

"Even if you went, for years, and never came back, Sam wouldn't hold Bumblebee back, if Bumblebee wanted to go," she replied, "Sam knows Bumblebee would have to leave, even if he wanted to stay. He'd say goodbye, even if it was hurting Sam in the first place. Sam would want what's best for all of you."

Optimus didn't say anything. He knew what she was saying was the truth.

"When you weren't there for those two years of his life, Sam wouldn't stop speaking about you. At first, I believed he was crazy," she laughed, "But it gave me the chance to see how much he cared for all of you. Whenever he spoke of you, his face would light up, and there was this gleam in his eye, and it made me realise how much he wanted to care, to love, and be loved in return. I feel for him because of his love for you guys.

"So don't tell me Sam had fought over this with Bumblebee. Even when you left two years ago, he never gave up on seeing you again. I think, that whenever he had the chance to speak of you guys, it was a sort of solace for him."

Time stood still. Everyone watched the girl who never spoke, who stood in the background and watched the events as they fell around them, staying by Sam's side. Now she had the chance to say what she wanted to say, and she spoke of her faith in the one person she would love forever.

"_We. Didn't. Fight,"_ Bumblebee's radio shocked them all, and they turned around to see the yellow Camero sitting idly in the corner, like he'd always been there. _"We. Just. Discovered. Truth." _Carly walked slowly over to him, one hand tentatively raised upward, as if to touch the car, whose engine revved on her approach.

"If Sam held anything back from you, then there would be a reason, Bumblebee. You know that. Sam loves you, he loved all of you, he grew up with you. You saw his face, when-" she stopped, and Bumblebee understood what she was trying to say. The moment when Sam really thought Bumblebee was going to die, when he saw him walk, hands tied back, to his death. There was a silence.

Carly understood, Bumblebee thought. She knew what was going through Sam's mind.

She watched, wordlessly, as Bumblebee transformed, huddling into the corner, knees up to his chest, whimpering slightly. _"Don't. Want. To Say. Goodbye."_

"… Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, and the scout looked up, "You don't have to leave earth if you don't want to." Rachet was immediate in backing up Optimus.

"You can stay with the humans, if that is your wish."

"_We are- a. Family. All. Of. Us. Need. To Stay. Together. Must be discontinued. Can't. Take. Anymore." _Bumblebee held his hands to his head, and whimpered again, slightly embarrassed to be reacting in such a way in front of everyone. But, despite what everyone else on the team said, Sam was right, he was a kid too.

Carly smiled, eye filled with tears, as Bumblebee uttered the final words of a song she's heard a long time ago- _"Where do I belong?"_

"You belong with all of us. The Auotbots, and us humans, Bumblebee. Together. All of us," she replied. Bumblebee looked up swiftly, to see her crying, for him. Gently, he took out one of his fingers, and touched it against her cheek.

"_No. More. Tears,"_ the radios softly whirred.

The soft spell was broken the minute Epps returned to the hangar, carrying a bloody hammer, and a scarf, dripping with a lethal amount of blood. "Guys!" he called, urgency in his tone, "We have a serious problem! Sam isn't in the hangar, but these were," he gestured to what he was holding, and Lennox stared, eyes widening.

Immediately, Carly put her hands t her mouth- "Oh no! Sam!"

"There was blood all over the floor, toward the exit, signs of a huge struggle! I swear, someone was in here, and wanted to kill," Epps walked over to Lennox, who couldn't take his eyes off the scarf. Epps threw it down in an effort to wake up his buddy, and everyone watched, silently, as it touched the ground.

"Are you sure?" Lennox mumbled, still staring.

"Sure? Do I freaking _look_ like I'm joking?" He turned around, and picked up his phone, he being the only one who could move. The underlying gloom that surrounded them deepened further.

"How could no one have seen Sam being taken?" Optimus asked, his voice haunted by the sight of so many splatters of blood on the ground, by the scarf.

"There are no guards by the exit of the hangar- We thought no one would find interest in the back of the building, and since there was no Decepticon threat_- Jesus Christ_!" Lennox slammed his fist into the metal table beside him, tears brushing his eyes. "For fuck sake! Who in their right fucking mind's would take Sam? Shit!" Everyone started, looking up toward the reaction of the sergeant.

Bumblebee stared at the scarf. Sam.

Sam was taken.

Sam was out there.

"_Wish I could."_

"_Yeah, just a dream."_

Sam.

There were tears, but he wasn't sure who was making that awful jagged noise. That bloodied scarf, already red from the dye, was now sopping with the blood of his friend, his brother, his partner, his-

There was that serrated noise again, and again. Metal slumping against metal. Shoulders sagging.

Eyes closing, seeing only Sam, smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Noooooooo! What have I done? I've done something very very bad, and I know, I just know you're all going to kill me within the next few chapters... I'm sorry! :'(

But I do have to say, I love what went on between Bee and Carly... She really is a sweet girl... N'awww!

xoxoxox


	17. Lament Pt 3

_**Part Three:**_

_**Caustic**_

Breathe slowly.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar."_

"_Let's hurt them-"_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace-"_

"_.Pain."_

"_-by getting to you first."_

"_You. Are. The. Control. Pillar."_

"_Heh, Messenger-"_

"_You can't see it?"_

Choose.

Choose.

_**Choose.**_

His blood splattered against the hard ground. His breaths were the last he would ever hear. His fingers were trembling with the loss of his voice. He couldn't speak, he would be silenced forever by the aginising pain he felt in his limbs, his throat.

She was cutting him. She was brutally tearing apart the fragments of his life, the memories washing away with the rough ends of each laugh she breathed. She was happy doing this, ending him, and all he knew. She was elated that he was dying, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"_I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts,"_ he heard the whisper of her voice, but it wasn't the angel. It was something he heard her say a long time ago, when they first met. Her eyes gliding up to his, before turning away, embarrassed. Her hair softly brushed his face, as she'd quoted a song she knew from childhood. He kissed her then, their first kiss, the only one they shared with the rush of hope. They were falling for each other as surely as they felt their own hearts beating.

"_One night to push and scream—I keep dreaming, if I don't see you anymore?-To lean on, would it be good enough?" _The flash of black and yellow. He knew who it was before he had to think. It would always be his Bee. Their belief in choosing to be friends, brothers, their wish to be together, like family, for as long as Sam was alive, and maybe after, was slowly slipping through his hands, out of him and onto the ground below him.

She was still laughing, still voicing her opinion, still saying it was all his fault. Was it really?

When he thought about it, she was right. Why did he bother to open his mouth about Cybertron? Was it really left to science or faith to decide?

Pain.

Why was there pain?

Oh, yes, he was dying…

Again…

He closed his eyes, whispery breath leaving him again, the one word on his lips still-

"_**Choose."**_

_**Choose to save what he knew he needed to save or, to let it all die in his hands.**_


	18. Lament Pt4

_**Part Four**_

_**Pertain_**_

_**Four Hours, Thirty minutes and Twenty Eight Seconds Later**:_

_Ironhide_

There was an urgency to all of Ironhide's movements, which not even he could deny. He'd scoured all these blocks, every inch of his part of the city, and he'd come up empty. If he was human, if he had a heartbeat, it would be pounding with more than a sense of imploding gravity.

Sam could be anywhere in this blasted city.

He could see it, when he thought, believed he was dead, when suddenly the youngling appeared to him, hands outstretched, eyes closed, before opening, a soft brown. There was a smile before he bothered to look up to Ironhide's height, as he knew what that meant. He knew right then and there that he was able to save them.

There were words exchanged, and then-

"_Home? Sam, earth is not our home."_

An easy smile.

"_What makes you think they aren't waiting for you? For the both of you? Home isn't a place that appears lost and downtrodden, forced into the ruin created by times long lost. Home is a place where you are happy, safe where you've grown with others who would do anything for you. Maybe for you guys it's different: you've travelled so much for the Allspark to bring back Cybertron, that maybe you've lost what the meaning of home is. Earth, can be your home, until you want to leave again."_

Hands outstretched, a laugh from Mudflap, a brief, sad smile, and then a light, blinding the both of them, all of them, blurring all they knew and whatever lay ahead.

"_Come home."_

This was home.

If he had the choice, whether to believe in the existence of Cybertron, or the fact that this planet was, in fact, the only place he knew of where he felt as comforted as being in the arms of a loving mother, then Ironhide would've happily gone with the former.

At least on Cybertron, he didn't have to feel do much freaking pain whenever he so much as looked at these humans. Especially Sam.

Why?

_**Six Hours, Fifty Nine Minutes and Ten Seconds Later**_

_Lennox:_

"He could be anywhere at this stage," Lennox muttered, unable to make out whether he meant in this world or the next. He rubbed one hand over his eyes, feeling the sweat from the heat of the city wash over him as he lumbered into the hangar, taking in the dismal sight of Ironhide, Rachet, Skids and Mudflap gathered around in one corner, hunched, waiting for the bad news.

"Aside from the blood I found on the floor, the scarf, the hammer, and the obvious signs of struggle I found at the exit, there were no other traces left. Whoever took him was careful not to touch anything other than Sam. Not even the hammer has any sign of fingerprint, which I find bizarre," Rachet mumbled, looking at the floor, wondering if Optimus, who was still skirting around the outside of the city with a patrol team, would be the first to find Sam, dead, or alive.

Lennox sighed, wanting to curse the sky.

Everyone was searching, everyone was out there, trying to find their friend, their ally, but they kept coming up on empty. It just wasn't fair. He pulled his hat off, bowing low in the chair he was sitting on. He was going to go back out, just in case there was a chance, a slim chance they missed something.

"_You should know with absolute certainty-"_

"_They're safe now, they are watching over all of us-"_

"_I was more than willing to give up my life-"_

"_- They haven't-"_

"_Wouldn't ever hate you for what you think you've done."_

All Sam. Every one of them Sam.

Sam said something about an angel looking over them once: Where in hell's name was she?

**_Seven Hours, Eight Minutes, and Fifteen Seconds Later:_**

_Optimus_

The red and blue truck raced down the streets and motorways, causing a few angry horns and curses from fellow drivers, but he had no time. No time whatsoever.

He could feel his spark pumping faster and faster, all his circuits were speedily hitting overdrive. It wasn't his fault: it was all the youngling's fault. He let this happen.

Primus, he was saying what happened to Sam was all the youngling's fault. Sam would never do this to himself, unless he was trying to protect everyone else-

He cursed again, picking up the speed again, and then he heard the radio transmission coming in from one of the neighbouring patrol cars fast keeping up with him.

"_Hey, Optimus, please calm down. We'll find him, I promise,"_ Epps called out over the radio. There was a hitch in the soldier's voice and reluctantly, Optimus slowed down.

Samuel was right, whatever he had said to Ironhide and Mudflap: this was their home.

They belonged here too, didn't they?

Why was the fact that they were leaving, knowing that when they came back, everyone would be possibly gone, killing him inside? The thought that they could go, leaving them behind, leaving them to wither and die like the flowers he often saw outside the homes of families, caused him so much pain, it was a wonder he was able to hide it. Samuel knew that if they went, they wouldn't see each other again, and so he told them to come home.

The whole of the Auotbot team didn't want to say goodbye.

Maybe they wouldn't have to in the end.

It all depended on if they found Samuel alive.

"_There are always choices. I wasn't afraid to make the choice to die. Not because I just witnessed war, not because of the fact the Decepticons were winning. I wasn't afraid to die, because in the end, my death would've meant Bee would've survived, and Carly would be safe, and you all got the chance to see that this planet was- is- your home. Always."_

There it was again. His reference to home, and again to choices.

Choices. Always choices, Optimus thought drearily. He didn't even realise how much Samuel had rubbed off on him, how much Samuel meant to him, meant to all of them. Samuel had taught them something that day.

Home was waking up and seeing what was closest to you standing over you and knowing you'd be sheltered for as long as the hands of time had their way.

Samuel was right: all of them did belong here: the proof was in every second he awoke to the world.

_**Eight Hours, Forty Minutes and Fifty Six Seconds Later:**_

_Bumblebee_

It was getting dark, fast, and Bumblebee forgot about the stars. They were shining overhead, glittering over everyone down below them, and again, he heard Carly shift in the seat, craning her head out of the window beside Lennox. He was just as shifty as she, his eyes darting to and fro from each window, but nothing gave anything away. They had been through everything: cameras on the base site, phone calls into and from the base, pictures, files, clothes, searched through guns stock for anything out of the ordinary. No one was missing a hammer, all was in it's place.

Bumblebee felt another twinge, this time deep within, where his spark lay. He wanted to call out for Sam, but he knew it was pointless. There was nothing he could do: they'd been searching all day, and the hope which once shone when they first set out had now dwindled to nothing more but a tiny candle light flickering in the wind.

His hope was dying.

If he could only go back these few hours, he'd never have left his charge. He was the Guardian, for crying out loud! He was the one who was supposed to be saving Sam time and again. How could he have let this happen? He realised he must have whimpered a little too loudly, as he felt a soft, cold hand on his dashboard.

"It's not your fault, Bumblebee. It's not. We'll find him, I believe we'll still find him," Carly whispered.

Sam…

She still believed they'd find him. Why couldn't he believe too?

Was it because he'd seen enough of this- fighting, war, sadness, pain, grief- to see the truth better than she could? Sam wasn't alive.

Sam had been kidnapped, taken away from them. Steadily, the spark inside of him was snapping in two, refusing help, refusing to be saved, knowing that if he dropped out of existence, there could be a possibility that Sam could see him again.

Above Bumblebee, above them all, without anyone in the world to see, a star twinkled, before falling downward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**This is yet another filler... I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to thank everyone thus far for giving me their views and saying how they felt about the story... Jeez, I'm just plain evil, am'nt I? Sorry again guys, but I have to tell y'all: you're kindness is much appreciated!

Again here, we have a _slight _BeeXSam going on, from Bee's point of view... You can only see it with a huge microscope, and only if you look close, as in, _really close..._

_xoxoxox_


	19. Lament Pt 4

_**Part Four**_

_**Pertain_**_

_**Four Hours, Thirty minutes and Twenty Eight Seconds Later**:_

_Ironhide_

There was an urgency to all of Ironhide's movements, which not even he could deny. He'd scoured all these blocks, every inch of his part of the city, and he'd come up empty. If he was human, if he had a heartbeat, it would be pounding with more than a sense of imploding gravity.

Sam could be anywhere in this blasted city.

He could see it, when he thought, believed he was dead, when suddenly the youngling appeared to him, hands outstretched, eyes closed, before opening, a soft brown. There was a smile before he bothered to look up to Ironhide's height, as he knew what that meant. He knew right then and there that he was able to save them.

There were words exchanged, and then-

"_Home? Sam, earth is not our home."_

An easy smile.

"_What makes you think they aren't waiting for you? For the both of you? Home isn't a place that appears lost and downtrodden, forced into the ruin created by times long lost. Home is a place where you are happy, safe where you've grown with others who would do anything for you. Maybe for you guys it's different: you've travelled so much for the Allspark to bring back Cybertron, that maybe you've lost what the meaning of home is. Earth, can be your home, until you want to leave again."_

Hands outstretched, a laugh from Mudflap, a brief, sad smile, and then a light, blinding the both of them, all of them, blurring all they knew and whatever lay ahead.

"_Come home."_

This was home.

If he had the choice, whether to believe in the existence of Cybertron, or the fact that this planet was, in fact, the only place he knew of where he felt as comforted as being in the arms of a loving mother, then Ironhide would've happily gone with the former.

At least on Cybertron, he didn't have to feel do much freaking pain whenever he so much as looked at these humans. Especially Sam.

Why?

_**Six Hours, Fifty Nine Minutes and Ten Seconds Later**_

_Lennox:_

"He could be anywhere at this stage," Lennox muttered, unable to make out whether he meant in this world or the next. He rubbed one hand over his eyes, feeling the sweat from the heat of the city wash over him as he lumbered into the hangar, taking in the dismal sight of Ironhide, Rachet, Skids and Mudflap gathered around in one corner, hunched, waiting for the bad news.

"Aside from the blood I found on the floor, the scarf, the hammer, and the obvious signs of struggle I found at the exit, there were no other traces left. Whoever took him was careful not to touch anything other than Sam. Not even the hammer has any sign of fingerprint, which I find bizarre," Rachet mumbled, looking at the floor, wondering if Optimus, who was still skirting around the outside of the city with a patrol team, would be the first to find Sam, dead, or alive.

Lennox sighed, wanting to curse the sky.

Everyone was searching, everyone was out there, trying to find their friend, their ally, but they kept coming up on empty. It just wasn't fair. He pulled his hat off, bowing low in the chair he was sitting on. He was going to go back out, just in case there was a chance, a slim chance they missed something.

"_You should know with absolute certainty-"_

"_They're safe now, they are watching over all of us-"_

"_I was more than willing to give up my life-"_

"_- They haven't-"_

"_Wouldn't ever hate you for what you think you've done."_

All Sam. Every one of them Sam.

Sam said something about an angel looking over them once: Where in hell's name was she?

**_Seven Hours, Eight Minutes, and Fifteen Seconds Later:_**

_Optimus_

The red and blue truck raced down the streets and motorways, causing a few angry horns and curses from fellow drivers, but he had no time. No time whatsoever.

He could feel his spark pumping faster and faster, all his circuits were speedily hitting overdrive. It wasn't his fault: it was all the youngling's fault. He let this happen.

Primus, he was saying what happened to Sam was all the youngling's fault. Sam would never do this to himself, unless he was trying to protect everyone else-

He cursed again, picking up the speed again, and then he heard the radio transmission coming in from one of the neighbouring patrol cars fast keeping up with him.

"_Hey, Optimus, please calm down. We'll find him, I promise,"_ Epps called out over the radio. There was a hitch in the soldier's voice and reluctantly, Optimus slowed down.

Samuel was right, whatever he had said to Ironhide and Mudflap: this was their home.

They belonged here too, didn't they?

Why was the fact that they were leaving, knowing that when they came back, everyone would be possibly gone, killing him inside? The thought that they could go, leaving them behind, leaving them to wither and die like the flowers he often saw outside the homes of families, caused him so much pain, it was a wonder he was able to hide it. Samuel knew that if they went, they wouldn't see each other again, and so he told them to come home.

The whole of the Auotbot team didn't want to say goodbye.

Maybe they wouldn't have to in the end.

It all depended on if they found Samuel alive.

"_There are always choices. I wasn't afraid to make the choice to die. Not because I just witnessed war, not because of the fact the Decepticons were winning. I wasn't afraid to die, because in the end, my death would've meant Bee would've survived, and Carly would be safe, and you all got the chance to see that this planet was- is- your home. Always."_

There it was again. His reference to home, and again to choices.

Choices. Always choices, Optimus thought drearily. He didn't even realise how much Samuel had rubbed off on him, how much Samuel meant to him, meant to all of them. Samuel had taught them something that day.

Home was waking up and seeing what was closest to you standing over you and knowing you'd be sheltered for as long as the hands of time had their way.

Samuel was right: all of them did belong here: the proof was in every second he awoke to the world.

_**Eight Hours, Forty Minutes and Fifty Six Seconds Later:**_

_Bumblebee_

It was getting dark, fast, and Bumblebee forgot about the stars. They were shining overhead, glittering over everyone down below them, and again, he heard Carly shift in the seat, craning her head out of the window beside Lennox. He was just as shifty as she, his eyes darting to and fro from each window, but nothing gave anything away. They had been through everything: cameras on the base site, phone calls into and from the base, pictures, files, clothes, searched through guns stock for anything out of the ordinary. No one was missing a hammer, all was in it's place.

Bumblebee felt another twinge, this time deep within, where his spark lay. He wanted to call out for Sam, but he knew it was pointless. There was nothing he could do: they'd been searching all day, and the hope which once shone when they first set out had now dwindled to nothing more but a tiny candle light flickering in the wind.

His hope was dying.

If he could only go back these few hours, he'd never have left his charge. He was the Guardian, for crying out loud! He was the one who was supposed to be saving Sam time and again. How could he have let this happen? He realised he must have whimpered a little too loudly, as he felt a soft, cold hand on his dashboard.

"It's not your fault, Bumblebee. It's not. We'll find him, I believe we'll still find him," Carly whispered.

Sam…

She still believed they'd find him. Why couldn't he believe too?

Was it because he'd seen enough of this- fighting, war, sadness, pain, grief- to see the truth better than she could? Sam wasn't alive.

Sam had been kidnapped, taken away from them. Steadily, the spark inside of him was snapping in two, refusing help, refusing to be saved, knowing that if he dropped out of existence, there could be a possibility that Sam could see him again.

Above Bumblebee, above them all, without anyone in the world to see, a star twinkled, before falling downward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**This is yet another filler... I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to thank everyone thus far for giving me their views and saying how they felt about the story... Jeez, I'm just plain evil, am'nt I? Sorry again guys, but I have to tell y'all: you're kindness is much appreciated!

Again here, we have a _slight _BeeXSam going on, from Bee's point of view... You can only see it with a huge microscope, and only if you look close, as in, _really close..._

_xoxoxox_


	20. Lament Pt 5

_**Part Five**_

_**Onslaught**_

_**Twelve Hours**_

Lennox didn't receive the phone call until a full twelve hours later. Bumblebee had glanced at the clock and shrugged away when he saw the time, then heard the phone ring, and turned around quickly. The frustration and the tension had been steadily building from everyone since they got back an hour ago, and no one had moved, no one had the desire to move since this morning.

Optimus looked up from where he sat. He refused to speak to anyone since he'd come in, and ignored Rachet when he tried to perform a tune up. Ironhide mulled behind him, looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in the entire world.

Lennox didn't receive the phone call until a full twelve hours later, and when he did, he shoved it off the receiver and answered right away. He was at his wit's end, he was tired, but knew he wouldn't sleep. Epps looked up hauntingly at his face, arms wrapped around themselves, leg bobbing frustratedly.

"Hello? Who is this?" he answered, watching the Autobots turn toward him.

"Have you found him yet?" Mearing asked, a sharp edge to her tone. Lennox's eyes widened and he dropped the pen he was holding, looking up to Optimus, who stared back at him. "He has been missing a full twelve hours now, hasn't he? I suppose it's all _their_ fault, if you know what I mean. If you had listened in the first place, and if they left when they had the time, then none of this would've happened. Sam would still be here, I suppose."

"Where. Is. He?" The stony edge to Lennox's voice had taken more than a malevolent tone. He was more than furious. There was more than white rage flowing through him. He was going to kill her, rip her flesh apart, and she was going to scream in absolute agony. Optimus had raised himself from sitting position, and Epps walked over to where he stood, his ear coming close to the other end of the phone. Ironhide punched his fist, mumbling how much he was going to enjoy watching her suffer.

"Oh, don't worry about that, he's- Well, he's- Not exactly doing as well as I hoped. There is so much mess, and well, I'm afraid that I got a little clumsy-."

Lennox was shaking. She slaughtered him. The bitch tore him up. The bitch was going to pay.

She was fucking senseless.

"Where. Is. He?" he repeated, and Epps leaned away from him, pulling a gun up from one of the metal tables nearby. By now, Bumblebee had heard enough of the conversation, and he closed in on himself, feeling his sensors die down.

Sam really was dead.

Again.

"Oh, I'm not able to say, am I? I'm not allowed, because then you'll find me, right? And I don't want that- I mean, we don't want that, do we, Lennox? Anyway, I am standing over him right now, if you'd like to know. He—He's smiling, if that's what you'd like to know. He's happy now he has nothing to tie him here. He's glad he doesn't have to experience any more suffering all thanks to me—"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Yeah, I can pretty much see the evil looks I'm getting... I apologise, but I've been up half the night typing this, and I'm sooo knackered right now that i can't keep my eyes open to type this! Don't worry, though...

The question remains poised: Will Sam come back and save the day? Will Mearing pay for her ignorance? (sorry again, I really am making her out to be as evil hag, when she isn't really...) Will I ever learn to stop putting Sam on death row? (The answer to that question is, eh, _no_)

Read and Review, tell me if you like, or really hate!

xoxoxox


	21. Lament Pt6

_**Part Six:**_

_**Reasons**_

He breathed his last roughly four hours ago.

He felt himself slip away as she pulled out the knife again, just as she cried, "No. More. Autobots!"

He knew he saw them, for one fleeting moment. He saw them searching, he saw them screaming inside their heads, wondering where he could be, and yet he wanted to call back-

"_I'm here, I'm always, always here."_

They were still trying to find him, as he saw the darkness finally cave in around him.

He closed his eyes, now no more.

And then he felt her.

She was standing over him.

She was holding a hand over his heart, her warm fingers trailing little paths of fire down his neck, coaxing him to try,_ one more time-_

"There are reasons," she murmured, "You are the Messenger: You are curious as to why you are the control pillar. Can you see why now?"

There was a revelation, and he felt the power in his limbs.

_**Choose.**_

She was there.

He was warm.

She was smiling.

It was time to try again.

It was time to bring back that which was lost.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Heh! XPP

xoxoxox


	22. Lament Pt 7

_**Part Seven_**_

_**Blessings**_

"_-He's happy now he has nothing to tie him here. He's glad he doesn't have to experience any more suffering, and all thanks to me—"_

Lennox closed his eyes, knowing that what she said couldn't be true. Oh God, no-

He trembled, a slight relief washing over him. At least Sam wasn't suffering anymore, but he kept his voice as hard as iron.

"Are you going to say where he is, or will I have to track you down and throw you to the dogs once I do find you?" he asked. There was a falter in her voice. She knew full well what Lennox would do to her once she was found, and she feared it. Lennox was a hunter, and he would not give up having to find her, avenge the one kid who stood by the whole team from the very beginning.

The falter in her voice switched to a scream, before becoming drowned out by a wail. Lennox started.

Bumblebee leaned forward, watching the look on Lennox's face as it switched to unease.

What the hell was happening on the other end?

"What the fuck?" she was yelling, and Lennox looked up to Optimus again, cocking one eyebrow up. The Autobots turned their full attention to the receiver, eyes wide. Optimus simply watched the phone, like he couldn't believe it. "What is this?" As Lennox was about to reply into the receiver, Epps suddenly turned around, thinking he saw something flash blue in the night sky outside.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled when what he thought he was seeing turned out to be real. "Will? Optimus! Take a look at this!"

xXx

There was a silence. It was something he didn't understand, not at first. He knew he could do something to change the way this would end. He had the choice to.

_Choose._

He was making a choice.

He was the control pillar.

He was the Messenger.

It was time to send out the message he was _fated_ to give.

xXx

The sparks were falling from the sky, these blue and silver lights that reminded Optimus of the Matrix itself. The Autobots walked up beside him and watched, awe-struck, as the lights strobed blindingly into the sky. Many of the men were blinded by seeing such a thing so blunt against the backdrop of the night, and they shielded their faces.

Bumblebee looked up, seeing for the first time the devastating power those lights emanated from far away, pointing in the direction of the night above them all. Sam was there.

Sam was the one doing that.

It reminded him of that day two weeks ago, when the Matrix had come back down, facing him. There was hope there, inside that Matrix, and there was hope now. Because wherever Sam was, that light was all of his.

Like ropes twining together, searing the darkness and everything it held, the lights had stretched up toward the moon, further out, extending so high up that not even Optimus could see where it was heading. It seemed like it was a beacon, beckoning-

"Jesus, what is that?" Lennox called out, turning away from what was above him, and covering his face with the palms of his hands.

There was no sound, nothing to indicate what it was, nothing to identify who it was, and the only thing Optimus could fathom was that it was Samuel causing the rift. How Samuel done it was completely out of his understanding. Ironhide gasped, and the others joined in looking up, beginning to see something along the horizon of the moon.

"Do you see that, or am I just hallucinating?"

"I don't believe you are hallucinating, but we need to roll out, and find Samuel, before all of this gets out of hand," Optimus replied, transforming.

"Don't even think of leaving us behind…!" Lennox climbed into Optimus' front seat, fiddling with a handgun, while Epps shouted orders to some of the men still in after hours, motioning for them to move. Ironhide let Epps climb in to the SUV, and Rachet waited while five others lumbered into the back of the medic truck. Each of them carried a gun, each of them were ready to kill.

Bumblebee was the last to take his eyes off the lights above him. The guiding light held his attention, made him feel small. Sam was doing that. He looked down to the ground. If he went, would that mean he would see Sam alive, or lying dead on the ground? Could he really take seeing the motionless body of his best friend again?

What if Sam was alive?

xXx

He could see it.

The fluttering lights above him: shattering the once dark sky, which gave him nothing but blissful peace. Up there, far above the moon, there was another planet looming, and he smiled silently, not here, not there, nowhere, but caught between the folds of this life and the next. His real form wouldn't be able to take the heat, the searing white and blue lights which were like ropes, pulling along something so massive. His real body would burn to a crisp at the very thought of having to bring a planet from so far away to within the atmosphere of the sun, the moon, and earth.

He wondered if they could see.

He wondered if they thought it was him.

He wondered if they were coming.

He wondered if fate planned for him to survive.


	23. Lament Pt8

_**Part Eight:**_

_**Benediction **_

There was only a faint glow by the time they arrived at the origin of the chaos: the lights which once shone so brightly were now so weak, that Lennox could see where they were. An hour outside of the city: of course they wouldn't have searched that far. They didn't believe Sam could've disappeared that fast within an hour of his disappearance.

Optimus stopped, amazed by the amount of pandemonium. Rubble and concrete laid splayed out here and there, scrawled together in areas: thrown out far over others. It was obvious there was a type of explosion, and there was no other sign of life, except for the still glowing light ahead of them, which seemed to be fast dwindling out.

He could hear nothing, could see only the detail of each and every stone he walked under as he transformed, hearing the men gather out around him, knowing they wouldn't need their guns: Mearing was dead, lying cold somewhere among the rocks of her home.

He was quiet, listening to the Autobots as they transformed behind him, trying to catch up with their leader, watching Lennox stumble as he pushed his way quickly through the stone, not caring for anything except what lay ahead, whatever it would be.

Bumblebee stopped and looked overhead again, and stopped, his optics shining. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then again, it was no surprise. He had a sneaking feeling that was what Sam was trying to do. He looked down, reminded of Sam, reminded of why they were here, and caught up with Optimus.

All of a sudden, the light which had drawn them all here, had diminished and fizzled out, leaving them to plunge in the darkness. Lennox stopped walking, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, before he called out, "Sam? Can you hear me? We're coming for you, so stay where you are, okay?"

He stumbled again as he took the next step, the only thing he could make out was the glow of the optics from the Autobots as they walked over them. "Can you make anything out, guys?" There was a silence as they searched the grounds, unknowing what to find.

xXx

He felt himself get caught up, the light that had shone like a beacon was gone, and he felt himself drift in the darkness, his eyes half closed, his face burning, his whole body on fire from the injuries he'd sustained earlier, and the ones still searing his chest as the light was now, finally, gone. His fingers were trembling, and he knew not why. He wasn't breathing, but for some reason, that didn't scare him. Nothing scared him, except the fact the place where his heart once was, felt empty, lost, numb.

The message was delievered, he thought silently, happily.

They must have seen it.

It was the brightest star in the sky, and it glowed all around for everyone to see.

At least, now he'd done it, he felt more at peace.

Would they be proud? Would any of them miss him? Would they have noticed that Cybertron was there, hovering behind the moon, for them?

They would. Of course they would.

He was happy now. He'd done it all for them. He'd brought the message home.

xXx

"I think I see something!" Epps cried, running ahead of Lennox. Lennox looked up, and saw what his friend was able to make out. A small, very faint blue light, hovering on the grounds, behind a slab of stone. The weak light threw off on the shadows, and from that, he could make out a limb hand.

He dropped his gun.

He dropped everything.

He ran.

xXx

"Optimus! He is here!" Rachet's voice followed Epps'. Optimus turned from his search point, and faltered. Already, Rachet was looking at Sam, and even though Optimus couldn't see Sam's body, he could tell by the expression on the medic's face that there was no point.

Sam wasn't breathing.

Sam was dead.

It was too late.

His optics closed, as he felt a finality that should have come a long time ago, when they finished their war in Chicago.

xXx

Ironhide stopped Bumblebee from moving. Bumblebee looked up toward the older Autobot.

"I don't think you-" He was cut off by the squeaks that were made to sound like protests. Bumblebee already knew it was too late, and he could already feel his spark break again, but he felt he was doing the right thing by Sam. If it were him, and he was dead, Sam would want to see, so he could pay his respects.

Ironhide stopped, and let his optics dim in sadness. Bumblebee stopped protesting, and looked down, annoyed at the way he acted to the older 'bot.

He turned around, and watched Lennox as he approached the slab, eyes wide in sorrow and fear. Sorrow, because he knew they were too late, fear, because he didn't know if he wanted to see how Sam's body fared after being with Mearing for so long. Epps was already looking, and even he seemed horrified. His eyes were wide, and his hands clenched openly at his sides. He was chewing his teeth, grinding them so that he wouldn't have to open his mouth and say something indecent.

xXx

Mudflap knew what it was like, and decided to stay behind. He watched on as the others walked to where their fallen friend had lay, and looked down at the ground, feeling nothing except the emptiness he felt when he himself had passed on.

They didn't know, and they would never know, how much it pained him, how much grief he felt when he had to say goodbye the first time. His brother would be left behind, and while he knew Skids would be in good company, he didn't want to go. He was reluctant to leave.

They would never know how much it pained him to hide behind the exterior of the jester, who preferred the jokes to the more serious, more fatal side. They would never know how much he resembled his brother on that fact. They'd seen enough death, and met enough humans and Autobots alike, who suffered and died as a result, that to become more frantic and funny was just their way of dealing with their own problems.

Skids was beside him. Skids didn't move either.

Silently, without any prompt on his part, he felt Skids raise his hand, and touch his.

He closed his optics, silently thanking his brother for the most simplest and most effective way of comfort for him.

xXx

Blood caked every inch of his frame, his shirt, once white, was now drenched in red, wet with every single drop his body could bleed. His hands were held facing upward, eyes closed, mouth held in a slight smile. His head, facing his side, displayed more cuts, more bruises, more signs of the pain he'd endured. Blood was still poring from his system, like there was more to seep away, more to cut at, if anyone wanted.

But his pulse was gone.

Bumblebee ferverently hoped that Sam wasn't awake for all of it. It reminded him of the time when Barricade's hands were around his throat, pulling out-

He whimpered, crouching down, seeing his charge for the third time in such a vunerable stance.

There was nothing left again.

How could Sam keep doing this to them?

How could Sam keep doing this to all of them?

Why?

Why?

Sam said there were choices, always choices. Why did Sam choose to give up his life?

Of course, he thought, looking up to the sky full of stars. Of course. He wondered if they had spotted it. He looked to Optimus, before speaking through the radio.

"_There's a paradise beneath me…" _He pointed, high above all of them, and caught everyone's attentions. They looked up, and Optimus stared, uncomprehending what he was seeing. When Lennox didn't get it, he asked them to tell them what he saw.

"_I believe we are seeing the fruits of our soldier's labour,"_ the radio replied, and Epps was the first to turn around and question that.

"What do you mean?"

"Primus," Rachet mumbled, keeping his optics on the staright and narrow. "Am I seeing things?"

"…" Optimus stared, and then he understood, "Cybertron was brought here. Samuel brought Cybertron here, didn't he?" There was no answer, and everyone took that to mean the truth. "Primus," he cursed under his breath, and Epps was surprised to see the leader rub at his optics as if he was tired. "Samuel brought Cybertron here. Samuel was right. Cybertron was here all along."

Ironhide clenched his fists, not saying anything. Sam gave up his life again, just to make them happy.

"Jesus, you mean to tell me Sam not only _died_ here, but he brought Cybertron here as well?" Lennox looked down to the sprawled out kid below him, who seemed as if he was lost in dreams. If only. He took a deep breath, and felt he was fit to kick a wall. Another one of his men lost. Another family to break the news to. Another file to add to the already huge list of people dead, or missing, or lost in action. Jesus.

There was a deafening silence, one that nearly suffocated all of them. Lennox threw himself to his knees and Epps placed a hand on his shoulder. Optimus looked away, unable to take any more sadness, or guilt, or grief. Ironhide turned to see Bumblebee hunched over, his helmet going over his head as if in defeat. Rachet looked to the moon again, wondering if Sam could hear any of their prayers.

And then the silence was lifted. Rachet was the first to notice that melancholy ebbing away. He saw only one. Just one fell from the sky, drifting, dancing, through the sky, hushed, whispery, white. Bumblebee right beside him felt his sensor pick up and he looked. Just one.

One by one, each and every one of the men, and Autobots looked to see this feather, so pure, and so very quiet, fall, gently to the ground, an almost happy bounce to each and every tender swerve it took, before, finally, dancing itself out to the ground, right beside Sam, where it disintegrated into a million little gold specs of dust.

The little dust marks were full of light, and a tiny, childlike burst of laughter tinkled through the air, causing Lennox to look and see.

Whoever she was, she was laughing. She was happy.

Who, Lennox thought confusedly, was she?

Bumblebee was instantly reminded of the angel from two weeks ago. The angel who protected Sam, the statue, and hesitatingly, he leaned in wondering if she was able to hear them. He watched the million fragments bend and twist in the air, as if following a certain pattern, before asking-

"_I found God on a corner—Where the west was all but one—I said where you been?"_

Would she understand?

A laugh answered him, this time closer than he thought. He jerked, as if thinking she was beside him, and Optimus, seeing what Bumblebee was trying to do, stepped forward, watching.

"Thank you for the compliment," was the reply, before, "Thank you for asking if I was God. I am not, merely the Messenger, like Sam."

"_Are you my angel?"_

"I am the one who helped. I am the one who entrusted you all with Fate, as Optimus would recall," she whispered her reply. Optimus did recall. "My name is Gabrail, and I am pleased to meet you all again." Then she was gone, and in her place, a gust of wind threw them all off guard. Lennox closed his eyes, as pieces of sharp metal flew from the stone around them.

Then there was a cough, feeble and faint.

When Lennox opened his eyes, he saw Sam had moved, he was now on his side, sagging down into the ground, eyes half fluttered open, tired, brown eyes staring into nothing. Hands flexed in the brown earth below him, and he looked lost, like he didn't know where he was. He was trembling, scared, and from his lips tumbled a half formed whimper.

Lennox grabbed him, and noticed how cold he was, before pulling off his jacket and covering him while the Autobots looked to one another in so much surprise they didn't know if anything ever would shock them again. Sam was violently shaking, his breathing so laboured they weren't sure if he was able to breathe in the first place.

"We need something to warm him up, now! This kid's freezing!" Lennox was shoving another layer off his shoulders, watching the kid below him tremble as if he was after dumping himself in freezing waters. Out of nowhere, he saw Bumblebee's hand take Sam up, bundled in the layers of clothes, so tiny and fragile, and held him close to his chest, heating up his systems as fast as he could. When he pressed him there, there was a silence, as if everyone was waiting on Sam's reaction. The blood had all but dried up, and the scars of every cut he'd received were blunt against his shockingly pale skin. Even the colour red seemed too violent to look at when it was on him, and they watched on as Sam whimpered again.

"…Wh- happen-" he mumbled through chattering teeth, voice broken and cracked. It sounded like he was frantic, fingers searching for where he was, and when they found the yellow and black paint of Bee's chest plate, they relaxed. The shivering was subsiding, as was the whimpers.

Sam could feel it. He could feel the emptiness begin to beat again. What was it called?

His heart.

Yeah, that sounded right.

"_Can you hear me buddy?"_ Bumblebee's voice whirred above him, almost silent, tense, as if waiting for that reply was killing him. His eyes were closed, and the pains all over his body were subsiding gradually, receeding with the warmth. He was tired, he wanted to sleep, but-

"I dreamt of you, Bee. That's why I couldn't say- Saw you and Barricade. Saw you- and saw, everyone-," he was so drained, so drowsy, that he couldn't finish the sentence. He was being pulled down,

down,

down,

and he wasn't sure he could stay awake.

"-Saw you, and I was afraid. I saw- I saw-," he was unaware of how frightened he was, and it sounded like he was so faraway, but his heartbeat continued to pulse with the tempo he had on his mind. He was breathing fast: he really was scared. Above him, Bumblebee's eyes widened, as he watched Sam confess. The tension between the whole group around them forced him to see how hurt and terrified Sam was. Sam saw something he really shouldn't have, but he was forced to see it through his dreams, the one place where he should have been safe.

He mildly squeezed him, and abruptly, he saw Sam look up with difficulty. "S-Sorry. Should have- said sooner." Hands were still trembling on his chest plates, causing Bumblebee to fear Sam was having some sort of a seizure. The they relaxed again, and Sam closed his eyes, but not before whispering-

"Did you see it? Did you- See? Now, don't have to- Go."

Optimus heard it. Before he heard the soft murmurs of sleep taking over Sam, finally lost in the sea of dreams, he heard it loud and clear:

_Cybertron is here, now you don't have to leave._


	24. Lament Pt 9

_**Part Nine:**_

_**Resurgence**_

"_Are you saying goodbye?"_

_She laughed._

"_Not really. I knew once this was over, I'd have to become scarce."_

"_Well, you certainly did become scarce a couple of hours ago. Where did you end up? Were you watching the whole time?"_

"_Naturally there are some things I cannot change. It would-," a chuckle, "Take a God to change Fate."_

"_But you did-"_

"_No, I did not, Sam. You did. You were Fated to die tonight. You were Fated to give up."_

"_But you came to me, in my nightmare. You said that I was the-"_

"_Well, I wasn't supposed to say you were the Control Pillar, but I guess it's fair to say I didn't want anyone else to die. I told Optimus that, many, many years ago."_

"_When you appeared to him as Bumblebee was watching over my parents?"_

"_Yes… I wanted to save instead of let another world slowly destroy itself. Optimus understood, and left Bumblebee as he was."_

"_So Optimus knew you were the angel protecting me?"_

"_Of course. He didn't think you were really mad, but then again, he probably considered it," the note of humour in her voice made him smile._

"_Will I ever see you again? Will I ever hear you?"_

"… _I think what has happened for the past few years of your life has amounted to enough saving for a lifetime. Maybe it's time to settle."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Carly is waiting for you. Maybe you should pop the question, huh?" She sounded sad, but she was forcing happiness. "There is a couple of other things I have to tie up, you know. I might come visit you, in the human world, of course."_

"_That would be great! I can't wait to meet you in the flesh," he smiled in reply. _

_There was a pause, before-_

"_You should know, they are all waiting for you." Hands held out toward him, reminding him of what he'd said to Ironhide, and Mudflap when they were leaving the world altogether, "Waiting for you to come home."_

_He smiled again, before saying "Thank you, Gabrail. See you soon."_

_Another laugh, before a flash of light, and then, nothing._

xXx

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Jesus, what the hell was that sound?

It annoyed him, and he groaned, thinking it was the alarm clock.

Wait a second: he didn't have an alarm clock.

Eyes fluttered open, before closing again. That light was blinding him, and he started to feel cranky.

It was too early to wake up. He wanted to sleep a little more.

He groaned again, trying to turn onto his side.

"I believe he is awake now." The voice above him boomed loudly, almost cheerful, but then again, he could never tell when it came to Rachet.

This time, his eyes opened the whole way and he bolted up straight from where he lay, thinking that lovely dream he was having ended way too soon. He felt his head smack against something metalic and he yelped, falling back, hands held against his forehead.

"I think you were too close, Ironhide. He doesn't need another bruise, you know," Mudflap cackled, and this time, Sam didn't move, merely opened his eyes through parted fingers. He saw them all standing over him, which caused him to smile. As he pulled away his hands, he saw them look to him, worried optics flashing. Optimus, Rachet, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Bumblebee, Lennox, Epps…Carly. She sat beside him, happy, her hands reaching out for his, and he took them without hesitation. She smiled reassuringly.

"Hey hey! The kid's finally opened his eyes!"Skids joined in, and for a second, there was a pause.

Sam remembered. A knife. Something sharp, that glinted in the dark. Someone cutting him up, his neck, his chest, arms, legs. He felt the pain, strident and quick, each movement she made precise and correct, hurting him all the more. He could only imagine how he looked, how each bruise, each deep cut had left behind their marks: marks which would never, ever be removed from his skin. Scarred for life.

He watched her hands as they softened his tense touch, seeing what she was doing and trying to relax under it.

But it didn't calm the tremor in his fingers. He wasn't able to move then, now he could, and he wanted to run. He didn't know why. He was surrounded by his friends, and all he could think of, was running. Why?

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

He looked up to her face, beaming as she took in his face. It wasn't a forced smile, she wasn't horrified by looking at him. One of her hands reached out from his grasp, and faintly traced a path down his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling her fingers, light and graceful, wanting to cry, but knowing that was out of the question. He wouldn't cry. Bumblebee had experienced worse than him.

"It's okay, you're safe. I promise." Without thinking, without realizing, his hands came out from under her and wrapped her in a sweet embrace. He breathed in the scent of her, and she relaxed, knowing he was going to smile, even if it was barely there.

"I thought I'd never see any of you again," he whiepered into her ear, and she closed her eyes, pulling him into her.

"I thought I'd never, ever see you either. But you didn't give up. You came back, you came back for all of us, and here you are," she replied emotionaly. He let a few tears fall, and he clasped her waist, knowing it would be hard for him to let go. This love was real. More real than it had been with Mikeala. This love was bittersweet, but strong.

The angel was right.

"I think a few people were holding me back," he smiled against her hair, and she felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Okay okay! So, are you two gonna get a room or what?" Skids mumbled, and Sam felt another small giggle escape Carly's lips.

"It's okay, Skids. We are mature adults," she replied, reluctantly letting go of her partner. As she did so, something dawned on Sam, and his eyes widened.

"Cybertron-"

Optimus spoke up, after watching the two of them patiently. "How did you do that, Samuel?" The curiousity sang in his voice as clear as day. It took a while for him to answer.

"I believe it was because of a choice I made," he smiled, the answer making him feel as vibrant as the sun which was rising outside.

"_-I would've been with the Autobots from the very beginning of all of this, so I couldn't have had the chance to be left out it."_

Yes, that was it. He wasn't left out of it. Ironhide looked from him to Optimus.

"I have no idea what you're saying," he commented.

"I once told the angel, Gabrail, that I wanted to be with you from the very beginning, so that I couldn't be excluded from it, from any of what you had to do. She made me see how Cybertron fell from grace, she made me see you as you were about to set out looking for the Allspark, and she appeared to you guys too. I saw her speak to you Optimus," he looked up to him, and he remained silent, "I saw-" He stopped, feeling sad once again. His face fell, and he felt his hand start to shake. He couldn't say it.

"_You. Saw. Me." _Bumblebee cracked up, coming forward. _"It's. Okay. Soldier. We understand. Let the dead man sing." _The mixture of words and song caused Sam to look even further down. His voice was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sorry I didn't say anything, Bee," he mumbled his apology, clenching his hands. Bumblebee started and leaned back, like he was about to laugh. Sam looked up, watching him, worried.

"_I'm feelin' happy now," _the radio bobbed along to his movement, heading straight into the bridge, which caused Sam to stop, feeling a rush of emotion.

His hand raised without him knowing he was doing it, and there was a collection of concerned faces. Bumblebee cocked his head to the side, watching Sam's face as it changed from worry to wonder. Sam knew what was happening now, and he laughed inside himself.

"_There is a couple of other things I have to tie up, you know." _He recalled what she'd said, and he laughed, feeling ecstatic.

"I thought you were gone," he mused, pulling his hand back.

"_I wanted to give one more gift, something you were wishing for"_ _she protested, and he had an image of her, huffing, her eyes scrunched up, her mouth a tight line. "I do have the power," she added, "to give it all back."_

Now his hand was glowing, and Sam brought it close to his chest, feeling the warmth there, the pure white and blue glow causing him to close his eyes. "It's so warm," he muttered, taking it all in.

"_You were right: Bumblebee was only a kid when he got involved in this. You could nearly say you hold the voice of a child your hands. Take care of it, okay? It's still so very innocent," she whispered to him, and he softened his touch._

"Thank you, Gabrail. Thank you so much." His voice was filled with so much emotion, he couldn't hold it all in. It was there, glowing in his hands, and slowly, he let it flow upward, toward it's destination. As soon as it left his fingertips, he felt the light leave him, but it left behind a soft radiance inside him, the remainder of what she was.

It drifted upward, and Bumblebee stepped back from it, conscious of whatever it was.

"Bumblebee, it's your voice. Take it before it goes away," was all Sam needed to say, before the luminous light ebbed it's way into Bumblebee's chest, where it rumbled just underneath his spark. The Autobots watched this all take place, curious as to what the Messenger would do next. For a brief second, there was a silence, however it disappeared as quickly as it came, and Bumblebee coughed out, feeling this warmth envelop him, making him feel happy. _Happy._ Why? What was-?

He didn't realise he'd spoken at all, until he heard Sam's voice, "When I stopped the Control Pillar, I asked the angel if I could give back your voice. It wasn't something that I expected to be given, considering the way things turned out, but- If it was a choice I would've made, and if I could've done something to prevent it, I swear, Bee, I would've."

There was a peace there. There was a peace in his eyes. There was sadness there, also. A sadness not even his partner could deny. He decided to try out what it sounded like-

"Sam?"

He felt the clear rumble of his voice receptor's mimicking his deep tone. It was exactly the voice he'd had before he had to give it all up. He was taken aback: he'd never expected it to sound so clear. The other Autobots turned to see Bumblebee use his voice for the first time, and Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bumblebee, one of his own, was given a gift not even Rachet could give.

"Holy crap: it speaks!" Mudflap pointed at the scout, and he turned to look at him. "Did'ja hear that, Skids?"

"Oh yeah: we finally got to hear him talk!" Skids replied, cackling with laughter.

"Bumblebee? Your voice receptors-" Rachet was, for the first time in his life, actually surprised. Ironhide clapped him on the back, trying to pull him out of his reverie. The look on the medic's face made Lennox laugh out of relief: even Epps smiled.

"We'll be celebrating a little better now, eh?" Epps turned to Lennox, who nodded in reply, still smiling. Bumblebee scratched at his head in an embarrassed movement. Sam was the only one not joining in, and Carly could see it. Carefully, she tapped him on the shoulder, and when he snapped out of his thoughts, she smiled softly in his direction.

"_Does it feel over, Sam?"_

Yeah, he felt an ending now. One not even he could deny anymore.

Truly, everything was now back in its place.

A small tug at his heart made him finally look up to see Bumblebee happy, Bumblebee, who didn't have to use the radio anymore to speak his feelings. Bumblebee wasn't going to be a quiet 'bot anymore, he mused, watching the way Optimus clapped him on the back out of fatherly love. For some reason, however faint, he knew it was coming now: they would return to Cybertron, and when they did, there was a possibility they wouldn't be coming back.

He sighed, quietly, making sure no one could hear, lying back against the pillows, suddenly drained of energy, tired, but watching, knowing that when he did wake up again, there was more than a possibility, that as soon as he opened his eyes again, they would be gone. Disappeared into space, to where they came from.

He knew, at least, that Bee wouldn't be able to forget him: Who would forget the one being who gave you back your voice. One last gift, one last promise, one last Goodbye…

"Goodbye," he whispered, so softly, and quietly, that no one could hear, not even Carly, whose attention was riveted to the Autobots, who were cheering and applauding: the war was over, and the happiness was welcome among them, finally.

That was the last time he ever saw Bumblebee, saw any of them. They were gone the next day.

At least it was a clean break, one without ties.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**

**_*Sniff*_**

**_xoxoxox_**


	25. Lament Pt10 Finis

_**Part Ten:**_

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Dreams Made from Plastic**_

**Three Months Later:**

There was an applause again, there was cheering, there were cries, and then there was the kiss.

There were bells, ringing out for all the city to hear.

There was a white dress, perfect, beautiful, billowing out in the wind. There were her eyes, glittering out in the sun, calling for him, with a perfect smile on her face, one that framed everything he'd ever known.

There were the flowers, as she ran ahead of him, always the playing rebel, not waiting for him to catch up with her as they ran out of the church. He laughed, one of the few he'd managed in the last three months.

She was running out to the white car waiting for them, ahead of all the people pilling up outside of the church, flingling small petals of roses, lillies, rosemary, anything pretty they could grab their fingers on. He ran down the steps, watching her, seeing how this angel managed to become his.

Once she reached the car, she beckoned for him. _Hurry._

There was no hurry, now that all was said and done.

He touched her hand when he caught up with her, and was about to lean in and kiss her, when she turned away from him with a mischievous grin on her face. _No. Not yet._

He felt a small pang in his chest, but he ignored it, as she clambered into the car, once again, beckoning him to follow. Suddenly, there was a push from behind, and he fell into the car. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Lennox, beaming at him. _Just you wait._

He watched, a little dazed, wondering what was going on, a little hurt, wondering what was about to take place. She touched his hand, and he swerved in her direction, only to feel her breath on his cheek. He closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume, lost in her, but then was snaped out of it, when she called to the driver. _Ready, let's go._

Go where? They were going to the hotel, right? He looked at her, but the only hint she was giving was that playful smile, one that said, there's trouble around the corner. What trouble?

He was confused. He knew it had been three months since he'd seen them: three months he'd had to get over it all. They literally disappeared off the face of the planet: gone to the place behind the moon. There was no communication with them, and he knew they were busy trying to bring back what they thought they'd lost.

The scars were still visible, and they would be for the rest of his life. They protruded from his skin, in ugly, unwanted scrawls, dragging down the length of his body, and he hated them. But she didn't care. She wanted to be with him. Always. She touched them every night, whispered how much she cared, and that they didn't matter.

It was enough for him. More than enough to say, _"Will you marry me?"_

They were a reminder, a perfect reminder of what he'd done to bring it all back. In a way, it showed what happened to him was real. None of those memories were fake. They were all his. Theirs. _Ours,_ he thought, clasping her hand tightly, looking out the window, curiously.

Wait a second. Where were they going?

He looked at her worriedly, then at the driver. This wasn't the way to the hotel. They took the wrong turn.

As he was about to voice his thoughts, she squeezed his hand, and he looked to her.

She shook her head. _No._

They were heading to the beach. Why were they-?

What was going on?

_A surprise. Just you wait._

His heart beat faster. He didn't like surprises all that much since three months ago. There were times when he had those nightmares, taking ahold of his system and engulfing him in a sea of death. He remembered all those bodies he saw in his mind, every face, every mangled body, every pair of eyes staring straight at him, and he shuddered inwardly. He helped Lennox in the end, and it went on for weeks, recongnising bodies of people long since dismembered and fragmented by the Chicago Stand Off. That's what they called it. The Chicago Stand Off.

_It's okay. Don't be afraid. No need for that sad face._

She was trying to please him. He smiled sadly at her, then realised his mistake. He shouldn't be sad. This was meant to be the happiest day of his life. This is the happiest day of my life, he corrected and forced a better smile, this time more reassured. He wasn't going to be sad. He wasn't.

They were turning off at the exit for the beach. Why, he had no idea….

Until he saw the tents, creamy white and gleaming in the sunlight, tall and proud. There were three of them, each taking up large parts of the beach. He nearly blanched when he saw it, nearly toppled from where he was sitting. They weren't going to the hotel, because she didn't book it? They were having the reception at the _beach_? He gasped in surprise, and looked back to her, this time smiling at her genius. She giggled at the expression of her face, and when he looked back, they were closer, and he could see his friends and family, who must have high tailed it out of the church when they left.

How did they get here so fast?

They got out, and she ushered him on, taking his hand, smiling, this time giddy with excitement. Everyone was cheering, but he was so taken with her face, glittering with so much happiness, that he couldn't supress his own smile any longer. There it was, as she lead him by the hand, pulling him closer to her, enveloping him in a warm embrace, and he was surrounded by everyone, and-

"_I know you missed them, Sam," she whispered, and he looked at her seriously, and she stared seriously back._

There was the sound of engines revving, but he couldn't take it in. He was watching her, who was watching him back, and she was smiling and before he knew it, she finally kissed him on the lips, sweetly, but firmly, wanting to feel that he was not stuck in the clouds. Now was time to feel nothing but blissful, for the times they had, and the times they would always share. Her heartbeat was close to his chest, and he felt it pounding as she stepped away. His arms were still held up, hands still outstretched, wanting more of her, until he saw them, their shadows over him, and he looked up, slowly at first, wondering if he had lost his mind.

Yellow and black plates.

Bumblebee?

He didn't even have time to say his name, as he was taken up in the cryching, metallic grip of his Guardian, lost in the hold meant only for him. He was being held tightly by someone he never thought he'd never see again, and he could hear the whirring of engines, of Bumblebee's spark below his ear, and he knew, he just _knew_ he couldn't make this all up, it was _too real_, way _too real_, and-

"Bumblebee?" he whispered, feeling his voice was found again. He didn't realise he was crying. He didn't even feel the smile spread over his lips, so effortless it was. "Bumblebee?" He kept saying his name, feeling the familiarity slip over him, and losing himself to the joyous thoughts of being reunited.

"I missed you too, Sam." His voice. The voice of his best friend. The voice that was returned to him three months ago. It had deepened slightly, but it was there.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Sam smiled through tears. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back, Sam. It's good to be home." There was emotion there, and then there were shouts. Happiness washed over everyone, and everyone cheered, including Carly Witwicky, who clapped away with them, seeing Sam _smile_ for the first time in three months.

Lennox looked up to Optimus, and felt like an old man. Optimus looked down to his partner, and cracked a smile. "Welcome home," Lennox echoed off Sam's lips, and it was something that couldn't be controlled, this infectious laughter that got ahold of all of them, and against his manly wishes, Optimus chuckled.

Beside him, he felt Annabelle let go of his fingers, but even he knew where she'd end up. Ironhide crouched down and picked up the little bundle, even smaller than Sam, and twirled her high up in the air, careful incase she should scream out of fright, but there were none. She was happy, chuckling as she saw the Autobot who was not daddy, but was at the same time.

Rachet watched Ironhide and rolled his eyes. The second in command had grown a father complex. Great. Epps stood beside him, and smield as he saw that the Autobot was the only one not laughing along. Jeez. He knocked on the Autobot's foot, and Rachet looked down. "Seriously, dude, if you even try to look that depressed, on this day of all days, I will kill you," Epps couldn't keep the serious smirk on his face, and Rachet sighed, crossing his arms.

"I would love to see you try," he replied. Epps chuckled.

Skids and Mudflap had found their way to the buffet, and were quarrelling over who got what, before Skids turned and saw the celebration.

"Do ya think Optimus would let us stay?" he asked, a plate in one hand, full to the brim with something that tasted like liquor.

"I don' know, bu' I hope so, 'cause Cybertron has enough Autobots to keep it goin' for years and years and years! Could you believe it when we saw all those Autobots?"

"Yeah, and when I hears they swarmed over to Cybertron the moment they saw the lights blindin' them three months ago, I was more than shocked! Sam brought them theres, and I don' think he even knows it! He was right when he said it to's us: he really is a Messenger!"

Bumblebee rumbled out a song from his radio and Sam laughed, recalling all those times when he had to use it to speak.

"_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason"<em>

Sam stopped laughing, and listened to the voice, the voice he knew so well. And for the first time in three months, he heard it, the sound of wings beating, her voice calling out to him, the voice of the angel singing for all of them.

"_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<em>

He listened, and then remembered what she once said-

"_There is a couple of other things I have to tie up, you know. I might come visit you, in the human world, of course."_

"_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie"<em>

She was here, watching over all of them, just like she was supposed to.

He looked over his shoulder, ignoring the questions and asking faces. And there she was, over one of the mounds, waving to him. She was human, her small, child-like body sitting on the sand, arms around her knees, golden white hair playing with the soft folds of her white dress, red eyes seeing the events that have played out many times in her mind.

She was happy to see this, she was ecstatic to be here. He could see those invisible wings, stretching high above her, longing to fly, yet waiting patiently for her to give an order. Feathers danced around her, and in the slight breeze of the beach, they were floating toward all of them.

"_It's been a while. Messenger," she whispered, letting the air carry her words to his ears. _

_And he heard them, closing his eyes, smiling against the chest plates of Bumblebee, who touched his charge's head, listening to the words carried by the angel._

"_Messenger."_

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ This is PassionandPromise signing off on this!

I do hope y'all don't mind me uploading all of this in such a rush, I know I could've created a little more suspense with some of the chapters, but I prefer having the story, rather than not getting to upload them at all!

Thank you for everything, for all the reviews you've given me, and all the comments you've shown me! I hope you continue to look over me while I write more about Bee and Sam, and the world of Transformers...

xoxoxoxox


	26. 18-07-2011 19-07-2014

Hi everyone! Long time no see! Hope everyone's doing well! I just wanted to send out a notice to anyone who is following this, since I haven't been on in a very long time.

I'm considering editing this fan fiction, tying up a few errors and stuff and adding a few scenes. I'm thinking of making drastic changes to the original, taking out a very obvious character and adding something else into the mix. Would anyone like that? I'm leaving the first original draft up 'cause it makes me happy to see how much my writing style has changed compared to a few years back. Honestly, guys, I truly love the idea behind the story and everything, and I'd love to see a few extra little bits happen along the way.

_Peace, love and roll-outs!_

_PassionandPromise._

xxx


End file.
